Sometimes wrong can be so right
by theoriginalvampire
Summary: One day this girl came into his life and turned his world around. Another day she ended up in his bed. Now he wonders, how did she get there and most important, will she stay?
1. Prologue

Authors note: Welcome to my story.

I haven't written a fanfiction in ages, so excuse me for some bad writing. I started watching Hellcats and this story just popped into my head. Don't worry if you don't like the pairing, just stop reading. I tried to keep the male character vague, just for fun but after a few lines you'd probably recognize him. I will tell you in the next chapter who it is :-)

And here's a warning; I'm a busy person and usually I get a writers block. I have tons of unfinished work on my mac so be warned.

Disclaimer; I don't own Hellcats, otherwise this story wouldn't be very out of character.

* * *

**Prologue**

Monday morning. Just another ordinary day for him. He woke up from the annoying buzzing sound from his alarm clock. He threw his sheets away and felt like someone was hammering his head. First thing he did was taking a cold shower and after that he took some aspirin. He needed the hammer in his head to be gone before he started his daily routines. He put on his suit and grabbed his briefcase.

When he reached for the door, he realized he was missing something: his phone. He ran upstairs and took his phone from the nightstand in his bedroom. That's when he saw something that shouldn't be there. A woman laying at the other side of the bed. Blonde curls on the pillow. He noticed clothes spread all over the floor. He dropped his briefcase and his hand went to his mouth. His other hand went through his hair and he cursed softly.

The woman woke up and had a confused look on her face. When she saw him, she smiled a little.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked and he shook his head a little, still a bit in shock.

She smiled again and got out of the bed. Her smile became a grin when she saw the look on his face. He was shocked to see her naked, though he was checking her out. It was like something hit him. He woke up naked too and he started to connect the dots. Flashbacks of moaning sounds and heavy thrusting entered his mind.

He just stood there while she got dressed. Still in shock. She just kept on smiling and cupped his face.

"I will see you later." she said and turned around, ready to leave.

"What we did, was a mistake. A big mistake." he muttered softly, but she heard him. She turned around and looked him into his eyes.

"Yes, perhaps. We made that mistake a few times but mistakes are to be learned from. So we will. It happened, just try to deal with it."

He tried to smile but the smile wouldn't come. She kissed his cheek and turned around again, now she was really leaving.

"I'll see you on campus." she simple said and he just sat there, trying to understand how it had came this far.


	2. Chapter 1 the wishbone

Authors note; Thank you nicky4055 for your review :) Some of you may have figured it out after the prologue, but the girl was obviously Marti and the guy was her professor, Mr Julian Parrish. Now you can say it's all wrong and that this ship is completely out of character, well yes I agree with you (the ooc-part then). But I'm a sucker for forbidden loves combined with student-teacher relations. And the moment I saw Julian, this fiction popped into my head. If you don't like it, stop reading. Anyways, these characters are very out of character.. Don't say I didn't warn you. Perhaps my word choices aren't that great either, my mother language isn't English so I have to do it with google translate ;-)

I rated the fic M, because I did a very bad attempt at writing lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellcats, the CW does.

I hope you enjoy reading this :) and please be so kind to leave a review for me...

Oh yeah, forgot to mention I'm not American so I don't have a clue how the justice department works over there... So I made a few things up. I really need to catch up on the Good Wife... still stuck in season 1 xD

**Chapter one; the wishbone**

Sunday morning. Julian Parrish was on his way to court. Travis' case was re-opened and Julian really hoped he could achieve something with this. His students were so convinced they had new information and that it could make a difference.

"So .. Julian." the student with the black curls said. "Do you think we can make a difference?"

Julian wanted to shook his head but then again, he didn't want to disappoint his student.

"I don't know, let's just wait before we make any decisions." he said and Morgan Pepper, black curly, agreed.

The other student were too exited to see a courtroom from the inside, they couldn't say anything useful. He tried to count all the students but he missed one.

"Miss Perkins, as late as ever." he muttered when the blonde cheerleader arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." she said.

He grunted and took a look at her. She was wearing a skirt and a blazer. It was different. She caught his eye and smiled a bit.

"Okay kids, show's about to start. Let's go inside."

The student kinda marched inside the courtroom and sat on the audience bench. Julian walked to the judge and the other lawyer smiled to him.

"Miss Jones." he said.

"Mr Parrish." she politely said back.

"Okay counselors, take your seats." the judge said and Travis was brought in.

Marti saw Travis looking confused when the judge postponed the case till next month. She cursed without words and saw Morgan looking as confused as she was.

"Julian, what went wrong?" she asked outside the courtroom and Julian smiled a bit.

"Nothing went wrong. We just bought ourselves more time to figure this thing out. Find more evidence that we actually don't have now." he said in a hurry.

"Hey Julian!" a voice said and he looked around. The other lawyer walked towards them.

"Got babysitting-duty?" she laughed and Julian smiled. Obviously it was a forced smile.

"No, I'm not actually. I'm trying to teach these kids something. Something what a boring classroom can't." he replied and he tried to resume his conversation with Marti.

"But they're just freshman. They impossibly can't know much."

"Miss Jones, I actually kinda won this round. So if you will excuse me, I was teaching."

Miss Jones turned around on her heels and Marti tried not to laugh.

"Anyways, what we did today was good. Now you do your best and work harder to find _real_ evidence so we can actually help Travis."

She nodded. She and Morgan started to chat about the possibilities they had. It wasn't really important. Julian smiled a little and went to campus.

Once he was in his classroom, he tried to do some more work for his other cases. One case appealed to him the most. Miss Daisy Flowers. The girl had a strange name but she was kinda dangerous. She claimed to have 'accidentally' killed her mother. He asked around and he found her brother. Her brother disappeared just around the time Daisy claimed to have killed her mother. He firmly believed that her brother had killed the mother and disappeared after that. After a year, the brother was never found. He might just had to put a innocent girl into prison for manslaughter. Cases like this made his stomach turn.

His phone rang and he recognized the number. Court.

"Doesn't justice take a rest for a few hours?" he muttered and answered.

"Yes, Mr Parrish? The judge is about to rule in an hour. It's about case 23098, the state versus Miss Flowers." the phone jabbered.

"Okay, I'll be there within half an hour."

They were lucky he was already wearing a suit. He grabbed his case file and went on his way.

"All raise."

"Members of the jury, what is your verdict?"

"We find the defendant in the case 23098, the state versus Miss Flowers, guilty of manslaughter."

"In the case the state versus Miss Flowers, Miss Flowers will go to prison for 20 years to life."

Julian wasn't happy. He was far from happy.

"You said you could help me." she whispered angrily. She spit in his face when she was cuffed by the guards.

"I'm sorry but you knew this case wasn't strong. I did everything I could. I truly am sorry. There's nothing I can do now."

She screamed and after a few minutes her screaming turned into silence.

Sunday evening. Julian was sitting at the bar when Mrs Perkins started to talk to him.

"You seem like you had a rough day," she started and gave him a smile. "I'll tell y'a little secret, when I got a day off, there's only one guy that can cheer me up."

She held a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand and winked. She poured him a glass and he gladly accepted.

"Thank you." and he drank the whole glass at once.

"Mind telling me what went wrong? Marti was all exited when she came back today."

He looked at her with a surprised look and then he used his brain. Blonde curls, blueish-grey eyes and that same enthusiastic grin.

"A client of mine just got 20 years to life." I muttered and made a gesture she could fill the glass again. And she did. Several times.

An unknown period of time passed by and her daughter came by to tell her something.

"Hey Wanda, I was just on my way to my room..." she said, pointing at her cheer uniform. "Practice just ended. What did you need me for?"

Wanda pointed at Julian, who clearly had too much to drink to drive.

"Can you bring him home? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, he's too handsome for that." The mother winked at her daughter and tossed her his keys.

"Mum, he's my professor. Leave him alone, will ya?" Marti said embarrassed and she caught the keys.

"Come on Julian, let's go to your place." she said and Julian didn't say anything in protest.

She pushed him on the passengers seat and drove to his place.

When they arrived at his place, she supported him towards the door. He searched his pockets for his keys and tried to put it in the lock. A giggle had escaped from her mouth and he handed the keys over. The door opened.

"Are you able to get yourself in or do you need some more help?" she sarcastically said. His lips turned into a smile and he thanked her for helping him.

"I usually don't drink .. that much. Just lost a big case, innocent girl, 20 to life. All very sad."

Marti just nodded her head, she didn't need to know why he drank that day.

"Thank you." he said. Marti came closer and she had a certain look in her eyes that Julian couldn't place.

Before he could see it, he felt her lips on his. He wanted to push her away, but she started to realize what she was doing. She stepped back and she walked away, muttered apologies.

Julian grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. He kissed her with a passion he never knew he had. Her hand went through his hair and he squeezed her ass.

"We should go inside," she whispered between kisses and Julian nodded. They were lucky the door was already opened. They somehow made it upstairs and he led her to his bedroom. She started to undo his buttons and stroked his chest.

As he pulled her shirt over her head, his head became more lucid and he undid her bra. She moaned and she started to unzip his pants. Another moan was released when he kissed her nipples.

He unzipped her skirt and stroked her clit through her underwear. Another moan. She put her hand in his pants and stroked his lid. He groaned and lifted her up to the bed. A giggle escaped her mouth and she lost her underwear. Two fingers slipped inside and began thrusting. The tempo increased and he cupped a breast with his free hand.

Her body shivered when she came. He placed himself before her opening and she groaned when he entered her. He began thrusting and her moaning increased.

"Faster!" she sighed and he increased his pumping. She came very soon.

When he came he collapsed on top of her. She kissed him and he dozed off a little.

"Night." she whispered and pecked his cheek. She soon fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up next to a curly blonde woman without a real memory. Until he saw her. The memories returned soon and their ways parted.

Julian arrived at campus and entered his classroom. His first classes were simple and a bit boring. His students weren't paying much attention and they seemed to know it all. He secretly enjoyed teaching the pre-law class, those students were still curious and they wanted to know it all. He noticed every class had some of the same students. One mr know-it-all, one that likes to kiss his ass but isn't really that smart and one student who crushes on the teacher. He always found the last one flattering but he never let them know that. His class was over and he tried to catch up on his cases.

Marti tried to enter Cheer town without much noise. It was already late and her hair was a mess. Everyone would notice she didn't sleep in her own bed. Savannah especially.

"Marti!" an familiar voice said when she opened the door. Dan.

"Sssh. Don't talk so loud. It's still early." she muttered and Dan grinned.

"Savannah called me last night. Very late. Something about you not coming home?"

Marti tried not to blush but Dan already noticed it. His grin spread over his face.

"You didn't come home last night. Who was it? Did you and Lewis sneak out again?"

Marti turned deep red. She totally forgot about Lewis last night. She was ashamed to tell Dan she cheated on Lewis with her law professor. Besides, Julian would lose his job if anyone knew. Perhaps he would go to jail.

"No. Fell asleep in the library." she lied. She wasn't comfortable with lying to Dan, especially since he could tell when she was lying.

He gave her his 'I-know-you're-lying-to-me' face and he nodded. He understood she didn't want to talk about it. Fine.

"Let Savannah know when you're studying next time. I actually like my sleep." he said with a wink and he kissed her cheek. "I hope you're not doing something illegal." he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and went to her room to change. Savannah was already out. She changed clothes and grabbed her books.

In the hallway she met Lewis. He didn't look happy.

"Where were you last night? Savannah was very worried about you." he whispered and Marti gave him the same answer the gave to Dan.

"I gotta go. Mr Parrish will cut me of his class if I'm late again." she rapidly said and she wanted to walk out.

"Looks like you forgot your necklace this morning. Good luck today with Mr Parrish."

She nodded and her hand went to her neck. Her wishbone-necklace was missing. She must have lost it somewhere.

Julian's lecture was interesting. He kept on over the three-strikes project and she could notice he was slightly uncomfortable with her in his classroom.

Morgan seemed to notice it too and poked her. She gave him a mean look and tried to focus on that Julian was saying.

When he dismissed the class Morgan started to question her, or at least, he tried to tell her his theory about Julian being uncomfortable.

"It must be related to the Flowers case. I'm sure of it." he said to her and Marti smiled. Yes it did indeed, but she didn't want to make Morgan more cockier that he already was.

Julian saw blonde curls passing by and waited till she nearly exited the classroom. "Miss Perkins, a word please." he said loudly and Marti turned around. Morgan wanted to follow her.

"Alone." he said and he made it very clear that he wanted Morgan to leave. Everyone else who heard him left the classroom as well. Marti was still standing by the door.

"Lock the door." he ordered and dirty thoughts entered his mind. He looked down at her and sadly noticed she was wearing pants today. If she wore her skirt he could've torn it apart and fucked her on his desk. He shook his head and tried to smile.

Marti came closer and was standing right in front of him. She looked curiously at him.

"I wanted to apologize for last night." he started, still feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry you had to do that with, er, me." she wanted to laugh but thankfully she didn't.

"I mean, that you had to bring me home. That was a bit embarrassing, don't you think?"

She was ready to answer but the thought of a rhetorical question entered her mind. She stayed silent.

"I hope you understand what we did can't happen ever again. And _nobody, _I repeat, nobodycan know." he said and she just nodded. "I could loose my job and perhaps my life." What he meant was, that her friends would kill him if they knew.

He put his hand in his pocket and when he pulled it out, he was holding a silver necklace in his hand. The wishbone had returned.

"I believe this is yours?" he asked and she turned around. He was a bit confused at first, but then he realized she wanted him to put it on. So he did. His fingers stroked her neckline and before he knew it, he planted a soft kiss on her neck. Resistance was pointless. He inhaled her scent and she turned around. Her lips landed on his and he answered her kiss. She deepened the kiss and Julian felt his pants grow tighter.

"Ever thought of doing it in a classroom?" she whispered with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

He smiled and raised his eyebrow. He wanted to say 'a few minutes ago, actually' but he kissed her again.

"I have to teach here everyday. If we had sex here, I would be reminded of that all the time and then I can't teach anymore."

"That would be a waste, but then again... Having sex in a classroom is almost on top of my fantasies-list." she teased. She started to fumble his zipper and he undid hers. She wiped the desk, with a silent cry from Julian and spread her legs.

"What are you waiting for, professor?" she teased and Julian couldn't hold it anymore. He entered her and the moaning started. The thrusting became heavier, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Yes, right there." she moaned and his thrusting increased. She came a few minutes before he did.

They got dressed and Marti's face was flushed. Her curls were messed up and she smelled like sex. He kissed her once more with a passionate kiss.

"We really shouldn't have done this." he muttered and he softly curses himself. His cursing was shut down by another kiss.

"But we did. And you totally made my day." she said between kisses. They could do this all day but he had classes to teach and she had to attend cheer practice. He smiled and deepened the last kiss. He squeezed her butt and she squealed a bit. Luckily his phone rang and he had to answer it. She broke the kiss off and unlocked the door.

"This was the last time Miss Perkins. I mean it this time." he warned her as she walked out the classroom. His hand went through his hair and he answered the phone.

He knew their little accident meant nothing, but he felt it was a start of something. Something bad.


	3. Chapter 2 strange feelings

Authors note; Thank you all for subscribing and reviewing! Here's another chapter for you.

Don't forget to hit the review button when done reading ;-)

* * *

**Chapter two; strange feelings**

Marti went out for coffee with Dan. She felt weird lying to him but she promised Julian nobody would find out about their .. accidents from a week ago.

"So, who killed your cat?" Dan asked with a smirk. He definitely knew she was hiding something but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Marti just smiled and took a sip of her coffee. She spit it right out when she burned her tongue.

"Hot." she muttered and Dan started laughing. Marti tried to slap him and missed.

"You know you can tell me everything, right? I mean, if you did something illegal, I will be your alibi if I have to."

She just shook her head and tried another sip of her coffee.

"Dan, I really don't have to say anything. I didn't do anything that I would hide from you." she said. "And please tell Savannah to back off, okay? I know she sent you."

Dan's face colored and started to mutter apologies.

"Never mind Dan, if there's something to tell, I will."

He tried to accept the fact she didn't want to tell him but he knew he would she would tell him when she's ready.

"You know I can tell if you're lying, right? We've been friends for so long now."

"Dan, just stop. I don't wanna tell you and it's none of your business. Stop being so nosy."

She grabbed her coffeecup and walked out.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

When she came home, she was ambushed by Savannah. She held her marker and grabbed Marti's arm. She pulled up her sleeve and started to write something.

_No secrets_

Marti's stomach turned. She tried to push Savannah away but failed.

"Savannah, quit investigating and stop sending Dan to me. I don't have a secret and I certainly would've told you if I had one."

Savannah's face turned sad and pointed at Marti's arm.

"Just remember the words."

Marti was sick and tired of everyone sticking their nose in her business. Dan, Savannah, Lewis.

"I gotta go, I have to go to class." she muttered and grabbed her books from her room. She quickly walked out again

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

When she arrived in the classroom, she saw a big smirk on Morgan's face. She wondered why he was smirking so much and gave him a curious look.

"What's going on with you?" she asked and she installed herself in the seat next to him.

"Where have you been all week? Rumor goes that Julian found a clue to Travis' case."

Marti sighed relieved. She thought it had to do with something else. Perhaps they found condoms in the trashcan... but that would been a big of a deal. It was exiting to have sex in a classroom. The memories started playing in her head. She bit her lip and stared at Julian, who was reading a case file.

"Care to share your thoughts, Miss Perkins?" he asked without looking up.

"No, I'd rather not." she muttered.

"Why not? Try to enlighten us." he teased, still reading the case.

"It's rather personal, I don't feel comfortable discussing that in class." she made up and their eyes met. He soon realized what she was thinking of and returned his eyes to the paper.

"Very well then. Next time, try control your facial expressions when you're thinking."

Morgan gave her a weird look and shook his head. Julian closed the door and addresses to his class.

"Okay, you've all studied the case. This girl was convicted last week and try to tell me what you've done different if it was your case."

Morgan raised his hand and Julian sighed.

"Of course, Mr Pepper. Enlighten us." he said in a mockery tone. Morgan flushed a bit but he ignored the mocking sound.

"Well, I would've tried to make a deal with the opponent. Perhaps if she tried to confess, it would've made a difference." he said and he tried to continue but Julian stopped him.

"Very well, and what if you had three eye-witnesses? Those three saw her kill the mother. What if you had one eye-witness who saw another person who disappeared right after the murder. What would you've done?"

The class went on and on about the case. It almost bored Marti a bit. She couldn't help it but she kept thinking about what they did on that desk. The moaning, the screaming, the kissing, the orgasms.

"Class dismissed." Julian's voice interrupted her thoughts. He gestured he wanted her to stay.

"Miss Perkins, was my class not interesting enough?"

She shook her head and colored.

"Then why weren't you paying attention? All of this is very useful for the upcoming exams. Where were your thoughts anyway?"

She reddened even more and started to mutter softly.

"I'm sorry, please speak up. I'm old so my hearing is getting worse." That clearly was a joke.

"If you must know, I couldn't help but thinking about the desk..." she hoped he'd get the hint. He did. His lips turned into a grin and he chuckled a bit.

"Don't want to say I told you so. If I remember correctly, I did warn you."

She smiled and stared down at her feet.

"You should be more careful. Mr Pepper isn't the world's smartest kid, but he is smart _enough._ If you don't watch your back, he will put the dots together." he said and continued. "Not that we did what we did, but that you have a crush on the professor. So be careful. It's not good to be exposed like that, people won't take you seriously anymore."

She nodded and realized what he said. She wasn't crushing on anyone. Not even on Lewis.

"Thank you _professor_ for this interesting lesson." she muttered and Julian cocked his eyebrow. He soon saw Mr Pepper standing in the opening of the door.

He wondered how long he had been there and what he had heard. He hoped nothing interesting. Morgan Pepper seemed like the kind of people who knew how to blackmail other people. He shook his head and saw the next class.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

The next day started as any other ordinary day. Julian went to his usual coffee place and settled for a table near the window. He ordered coffee and started catching up on his cases. People may think that's all he did, working on cases and teaching kids. It basically was all he did, but he liked doing what he did. He never intended to be a famous lawyer who made enough money to work on one case per year. That wasn't in his nature.

It was a nice summer day, though autumn was on its way. Next to the coffee place was a big field, where the Hellcats would practice sometimes. It probably was too cold that day.

He took a sip from his coffee and sighed. A bleeping sound appeared in the room and he recognized his phone. He searched for his phone and saw a text message from his brother.

"_Are you going to mum and dad this weekend?" _it read.

He texted back that he was really busy with work and that he couldn't go to their parents this weekend. It was a four hour drive and he never felt appreciated by his parents. He didn't text that last part.

"_But it's mum's 60th b-day." _

_"I'll send her a card." _Julian returned and he didn't receive any messages after that. He drank his coffee and was ready to leave when he heard loud music. Cheerleading music. His eyes searched for blonde curls and he found them quick enough. The Hellcats did some kind of a routine and it was like she was flying. He never saw her smile that way in his class. Even though he thought cheerleading and studying law was not a great combination, he was glad she looked happy cheerleading. Not fake happy, but she really was enjoying it.

He was shocked about his thoughts. He was happy for her? He never knew what she did to him but it wasn't good. He wasn't suppose to feel happy for one of his students. He didn't like the way she made him feel.

"Would you like another coffee Sir?" the waitress asked and Julian wondered how long she was standing there. He shook his head.

"No thank you, I've got to go." he paid for his coffee and she gave him his receipt. When he walked out, he noticed she had written a phone number on the back. He smiled and tossed the piece of paper away. He wanted to burry himself with his work so that his mind wouldn't think of a certain blonde pre-law-student.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Marti found practice difficult. It was hard for her to concentrate when she was with Lewis. She had trouble with lying and especially to the people she thought she loved.

"Marti, perhaps you should sit this one out. You seem distracted." Savannah said but Marti refused. She felt okay and she would try harder. She did put on a nice act but the truth was eating at her. She had to tell someone but she wouldn't. She didn't want to jeopardize Julian's job.

"Marti, sit down." Savannah ordered and Marti agreed. If her thoughts weren't at cheerleading, she could harm herself and Lewis. Hurting the ones you love wasn't worth the price of this secret. She watched the crew do the routine. Her thoughts kept going to Julian.

"Marti!" Savannah's voice interrupted her thoughts. Her cheerful voice started chatting about Dan and their relation problems. Practice was finished and the two girls walked together.

"Please tell me what to do Marti. I still have some issues with trusting him."

Marti didn't know what to tell her. She always trusted Dan.

"I don't know what to tell you, Savannah. I've always trusted Dan, except for a certain period and that's in the past. He earned my trust back. You just have to give it time."

That answer didn't please Savannah at all and on their way back to Cheer town.

"Hey Marti! Shall I walk to to class?" Lewis asked when the girls arrived. Marti agreed and they walked together.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Julian was in his classroom. He thought about Travis and the three strikes project. That whole case didn't make sense.

He heard voices in the hallway and he recognized Marti. Her giggle played over and over in his head and he really wanted to forget what happened between them. Kissing sounds reached his ears and he felt funny. He didn't like the guy. It stopped very quickly and the funny feelings faded away.

"Love you." the male said and Marti replied with; "Love you too." Then footsteps where fading out and the blonde entered his classroom.

"Hey." she muttered and Julian looked up.

"How can I help you today Miss Perkins?" he mocked and Marti winked.

"I found some new information about Travis' case." she said. "I talked to the officer who recorded the first testimony of a witness. He says he remembers the store clerk told him something."

Julian chuckled and shook his head.

"Miss Perkins, that officer can be bought. He can change his mind any second. His word means nothing in a court of law, because that first testimony is nowhere to be found. Try to find that first testimony in black and white, then we'll use this information. Until then, you have forget what that officer said."

Her excitement disappeared and her eyes darkened. Obviously she didn't take the rejection well.

"I didn't mean that 'I love you'. I just said it to piss you off." she sneered and Julian laughed.

"You should tell that to your boyfriend, because I don't care." he replied and waited for her response.

"Oh yes you do. You're jealous and you know it." she said with twinkled in her eyes.

"I'm not jealous at some college kid. I dare to bet that he didn't satisfied you during sex the way I did." he teased and that set her on fire. Suddenly she was too close for his comfort and her lips touched his before he knew it. He felt a bit shocked for a second but finally he gave in. Their kiss deepened and he stroked her back. Shivers came down her spine and Julian gently tried to push her away. Their foreheads leaned on each other and their eyes met. She wanted to kiss him again, but he turned his head away.

"We can't do this. Class is about to start." he muttered and she tried to fix her hair. "We'll talk about this _after_ class."

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

The two hours of lecture flew away and after dismissal she stood in front of his desk.

"You wanted to talk. Let's talk." she said directly. He waited till everyone had left the classroom before he spoke.

"We agreed that we would forget what happened. You clearly haven't." he started and Marti laughed.

"You kissed me back. That proves you haven't either."

Julian sighed and hated to admit the truth to his student. He indeed kept thinking of their night -and afternoon- together and he hated himself for feeling a bit jealous at the boyfriend.

"We can't do this. You can get expelled and I can get fired. You're definitely not worth my job."

Her face didn't seem happy when he said that and she hated herself for that. She wanted to be happy with Lewis, but she couldn't deny the growing feelings for her professor.

"Perhaps you're right. We need to try harder." she muttered and he agreed.

"I'll be away next week and when I come back, we've forgotten everything. We'll start with a clean slate." he said and she nodded. Curiosity got the best of her and she asked him why he would be away.

"I'm going away. Where I will be next week won't be any of your concern, because you will try to forget about me. Next week, I'll be just your professor and you will be my student. That's the deal and don't you dare break it." With those words he left the classroom.

He took his phone from his briefcase and dialed a number.

"Hey, are you interested in a ride to Nashville? Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 10." he hung up and went home.


	4. Chapter 3 Family business

Authors note; Hello! I finally finished chapter 3. I started this chapter but every time I tried to finish it, I didn't like the outcome so I rewrote this chapter a few times and I'm still not completely happy with it. So I decided to let it stay the way it is and I started a new chapter. Because we don't know a lot about Julian, I invented a little family :)

Anyways... I got my first semi-bad review but I also got about 5 people who added this story to their story alerts, 2 people who did favorite this and I got 2 reviews. So thank you guys for liking this story!

Disclaimer; I do not own Hellcats, the CW does.

* * *

**Chapter three; family business**

The next day Julian drove to the other side of Memphis. He pulled over in front of a little house. He got out of the car and walked to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open it.

A black haired girl opened and smiled a bit. He vaguely recognized her but he couldn't quite place her face.

"You're the handsome man from the coffee place. You never called me." she said.

He realized she was the waitress who gave him her number. He smiled and checked if he got the right address.

"I'm here to see Annabelle. Is she home?" he asked and the girl's face turned into a frown.

"You're here to see her? How come she _always_ gets the handsome guys?" she muttered and Julian laughed.

"Annabelle! There's some hottie here to see you!" the girl shouted upstairs and a few suitcases fell down the stairs.

"Just a second! I'm coming! Is that hottie a lawyer and a bit old?" a voice shouted and Julian stopped laughing. He wasn't that old.

"Are you a lawyer and what's your age?" the coffee girl asked curiously.

"Yes I am and I'm 39." he answered and took a look inside. Still no Annabelle.

"Yeah he is!" coffee girl shouted to the other and a laugh was heard. The girl finally walked downstairs and grabbed her suitcases from the ground.

"Silly, that's my big brother." she said to the coffee girl and she hugged Julian, who wasn't a big hugger. When Annabelle released Julian, she smiled.

"Julian, this is Sophie. She's my roommate." she said and Sophie smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Julian." she laughed and gave Annabelle a curious look.

"Why didn't I know you had a lawyer as a brother? You could've told me! He's incredibly hot." she whispered to Annabelle, who rolled her eyes.

"That's my brother you're talking about. It doesn't matter what he does, as long as he stays my brother."

Julian coughed and pointed at his watch.

"Bell, it's a four hour drive to Nashville. Can you please hurry?" he said and Sophie was still curious.

"What's in Nashville?" she asked and Julian sighed. This girl was way too curious.

"Our parents." he replied and walked to the car. He waved and opened his door.

"Nice to meet you Sophie. Bell, let's go!" he yelled and started the engine.

"Perhaps he'd lost a case?" Annabelle suggested and waved goodbye to Sophie. She loaded her suitcases in the trunk and placed herself on the passengers seat.

"Okay Mr Hurry. Let's drive." she said and turned up the radio.

She sang with the tunes of Elvis and moved her head on the beat.

"So, tell me why you decided to go to mum and dad's." she said and he smiled. Of course she was going to ask questions and he needed to be careful. Annabelle might be his baby sister, she was a very smart woman.

"I needed a break." he said shortly and she laughed.

"You love teaching those nitwits about the law. Give me a real reason."

Julian thought about telling her, but he changed his mind. His sister wouldn't understand.

"I was working on a case where a mother was murdered by her own daughter. It made me realize I haven't seen mum in over two years." he said and it almost sounded sincere. Annabelle believed it and sighed.

"Don't worry Juju. I won't kill Ma." she joked and he hated it when she called him 'Juju'.

"You know I don't like that nickname." he grunted and it made her laugh.  
"We got a long drive ahead, so get used to it. I'm glad that you at least kept in touch with me. It's nice to have someone of the family living near by." she happily said and he was glad she thought that way about him. Even though their characters clashed from time to time, their relationship was good. He didn't get along very well with his brother and his dad, but he always could count on his mother. His mother didn't care that he wanted to teach and help those who couldn't afford a lawyer. She thought he did a great job helping the underdogs.

"With Greg living in Franklin, mum and dad in Nashville. It's hard to keep in touch. Of course, with the new technology it becomes much easier but it will always be hard."

Annabelle kept jabbering about all sort of things. She was an intern at Memphis hospital and she liked to become a doctor one day. She turned 26 last month and Julian celebrated with her. Time was precious and she really had to pull some strings to go away this weekend. They would be back next Tuesday.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

They arrived in Nashville and they drove to their parents' house. Julian was a bit nervous but he wouldn't show it to his sister. She unloaded the trunk and they rang the doorbell.

A woman opened the door and screamed from happiness.

"Annabelle! What a surprise!" the woman hugged Annabelle and she saw Julian from the corner of her eye.

"Julian, you came." she said and the woman hugged her son. He released himself from her hug and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm here. Where can we put our suitcases?" he asked his mother.

"Well, do you mind sharing a room with your sister? I assume you don't want a room with Gregory and Clara."

"No, let Gregory and Clara share a room. I don't mind sharing with Annabelle, do you?" he asked his sister, who shook her head.  
"Nah, fine with me. Is Greg planning on bringing the kids?"

"Yes of course. Timothy and Jessie wouldn't miss their grandmother's birthday." Mrs Parrish replied and Annabelle shrugged.

"Where's dad?" she asked and she went inside to search for her dad. Julian kissed his mother's cheek and grabbed the suitcases.

"I'll bring these upstairs. I will say hi to dad in a minute. It was a long drive." he said and he went upstairs. He arrived in his old room and smiled. He put the suitcases in the room and went downstairs for the last suitcase. When he wanted to go back upstairs, his dad crossed his path. An awkward pause was broken by Mr Parrish, who hugged his son.

"Dad, you know I'm not a hugger." he said shocked and Mr Parrish grinned.  
"I don't know who's child you are. We're all huggers in this family." Julian smiled.

"Yeah dad, I know. If you don't mind, this suitcase needs to be upstairs. I'll come by for coffee in a minute, okay?" he said and his dad nodded.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Back in Memphis Marti was hanging out in Cheer town. Savannah rented Legally Blonde and some cheer movie. Why Savannah rented Legally Blonde was the big question. It was a movie about a girl who wants to study Law to get her boyfriend back.

"Savannah, why did you rent this movie? It's bad."

Savannah laughed and threw popcorn at her.

"I thought you'd like it. It's about law school and it's girly at the same time."

She thought about it and smiled.

"This is _nothing_ like law school. That girl, she would never pass up the Bar."

Savannah looked clueless but Marti didn't feel the need to explain it to her.

Two arms were being wrapped around Marti and she stiffened a bit.

"Hey, it's just me." Lewis said and Marti tried to smile. Marti didn't feel comfortable in Lewis' arms without him knowing the truth. If he knew, he would hate her and she would be kicked off the squad.

"I'm going to bed. I'm not feeling well enough to watch a bad movie." she said and she released herself from Lewis' arms. He and Savannah exchanged looks and Marti left for her room.

"Even since that night she's been acting strange." Lewis said referring to the night Marti didn't come home.

"Did she say anything to you about that night?" he asked her and Savannah shook her head.

"No she keeps avoiding the topic. She'll tell us when she wants to, I think. I'm sure it's not a shocking thing, otherwise she would've told us by now." she said and Lewis agreed lightly. He hoped Marti would come around eventually.

Marti was in her room thinking about Lewis and Julian. She couldn't keep lying to Lewis, but she had no chance at being with Julian at all. Her options were limited. She would sleep on it and try harder to forget him. She had to.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

"Julian!" a voice said cheerfully. "How nice to see you! It has been so long, how have you been?"

Gregory Parrish didn't look like Julian at all, but they shared the same hazel eyes. His sister did too.

"Bell needed a ride." Julian muttered and somebody shoved a cup of coffee in his hand. He wanted to take a sip when a little person hugged his leg with unforeseen strength. His coffee was spilled all over his shirt and he sighed deeply. The little person was a little girl with pigtails. The kid was three feet tall and looked at him with a devilish grin.

"Uncle Julian!" the girl said and he smiled. He tried to wipe the coffee of his shirt and that made the kid giggle.

"You made me spill my coffee." he said and the girl pouted.

"I don't like coffee. It's yukkie." she muttered softly.

"Jessie, leave your uncle Julian alone." Greg said and his brother smiled thankfully. Julian didn't like kids. Well he liked teenagers, adolescents, but he didn't like toddlers. His niece, Jessie, was 4 years old. Her brother, Timothy, was 7 and even more annoying than his little sister. He started to act sturdy and it made Julian dislike the kid even more.

"I'm going to change my shirt." he excused himself and went upstairs.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked for e-mail, messages. Nothing. He had arrived a few hours ago and his family was getting on his nerves already.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Julian never could get along with his family, especially during birthdays and holidays. The whole family would come over and praise his brother. The usual conversations go on and on. Most of his family members would ask how he's been, where he's been, if he's married, how his work was etc. It was like being a kid all over again. Annabelle laughed when she saw him.

"Come on Juju, try to smile. It's mom's birthday."

Julian ignored the nickname and forced a smile.

"Better?" he muttered and she grinned.  
"Much better. Before I forget to tell you, I got a call from the hospital. They need me Monday, so if you don't mind leaving Sunday afternoon?"

He simply agreed. The sooner he was home, the better.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Sunday afternoon, Julian and Annabelle drove home. While listening to the radio and avoiding the topic 'family', she started it fiddle the end of her sweater.

"Spit it out already." he said a bit agitated.

"You remember my friend Sophie? She really likes you and she wanted me to set up a date and ever since you've been alone for like ... forever, I agreed so you're meeting her tonight for drinks." she rapidly said. He had to process the information but he understood she had arranged a date for him.

"No Annabelle, I won't go out with one of your friend. I rejected her once and I will do it again."

Annabelle pouted and continued fiddling her sweater.

"You will regret it. She's really nice."

When they arrived in Memphis, he dropped her off at her place.

"Goodbye Bell, it was nice to see you." He drove away to his own home.

When he walked to his door with a suitcase in his hand, he spotted someone sitting on his doorstep.

"Miss Perkins."

She looked at him and he smiled a bit.

"What do you want? Got more friends in jail?"

Marti smiled and she came closer.

"No, we can't. You need to leave." he said and he opened the door.

She just stood there. He went inside and looked at her.

"Goodnight Marti. I'll see you in class next week." he said and he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 4 goodbye my lover

Authors note: I'm sooooo sorry for the late update. I have been busy with school and I had a bit of a writer's block with Hellcats not airing and stuff. But it started airing again and when I needed to study for my big economics test, I've been writing this. Thanks to the new subscribers and to Julay for leaving a review. Anyways, I wish you all a happy new year (yes, I know it's almost February but I hadn't said it...) and have fun reading this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellcats, the CW does. Some of the dialogues are from _episode 11, Think Twice Before You Go, _and they also belong to the CW.

* * *

**Chapter four; goodbye my lover**

Autumn came, September passed and October arrived. The tension between Julian and Marti grew more and more. Marti tried to move on and she had Julian fooled that she forgot their sexual encounters. Fooling Lewis was another thing. She felt uncomfortable with him and every time they got close to having sex, she always found a way not to have sex. He started to notice her strange behavior and tried to connect the dots. He tried asking Savannah but she didn't have an answer. She only said Dan was acting strange too. Ever since a week after the 80s party. Lewis decided to confront Marti with the facts and hoped she had an answer.

"Marti, I've been thinking." Marti looked up from her books and she had a bad feeling.

"You've been acting strange and I don't like it. You've been avoiding me, saying you need to study, and I understand that, I really do. But where do I fit in this picture?"

Marti thought about what he said, but she didn't have an answer for him that he liked.

"I need to succeed in class, other wise I'll be kicked off the law clinic." she said. "I've been stressing and I haven't been avoiding you. I just have been busy."

He didn't buy it.

"Is there someone else? Because before a few weeks ago, you were all over me and we had lots of sex. Now you don't want to be touched. I didn't know what I did wrong or if I did something wrong at all. I need to know that you still want me."

Marti didn't like what he said, she wanted to tell him so bad about Julian but she couldn't. Not without risking Julians career, his job and probably his life. She stood up and walked towards him. She kissed him softly on his lips and he smiled.

"I want you, I really do." she said and his smile grew bigger. He gently walked her to her room and checked if Savannah was out. He locked the door and pushed her towards her bed. They fell on it and the kissing got heavier. Lewis caressed her upper thigh, which was easily accessible because Marti was in her cheer uniform. She tried to undo his fly but a knock on the door was heard.

"Marti?" Savannah asked. "Are you in there?"

Lewis wanted to curse Savannah but Marti was grateful. She crawled from under Lewis and walked the door. She unlocked it and opened it. A shocked Savannah was looking at her. Her eyes were big when she saw Lewis.

"Oh my god, you were just about to have sex. I'm so embarrassed!" her hands went to her mouth and she ran away in shock.

"Well, thanks for ruining the mood." Lewis muttered and Marti smiled. She kissed him.

"To be continued." she whispered and grabbed a jacket from the floor.

"I left my notes in the classroom this morning. I'll be right back." and she walked away.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

She really had forgotten her notes in a classroom and she hoped it wasn't occupied. She arrived on campus and saw that the classroom was empty. She turned on the lights and saw her notes lying in the back. She walked towards her notes and bended to grab them.

She heard a cough and she turned around. Her favorite law professor was standing in the door opening.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked and Julian smiled.

"Of course. It's not very common for me to find a cheerleader bending over in my classroom." he said sarcastically.

She had her notes in her hand as she walked towards him.

"I forgot my notes this morning and I realized that a few minutes ago, after cheer practice." she explained and waved with her notes.

"Usually people use a laptop for taking their notes." he noted and Marti's great mood disappeared. She didn't want to explain to Julian that Mr Overton stole her laptop.

"Yeah I know. I forgot it this morning. Very stupid of me." she said quickly and Julian raised his eyebrow.

"Okay then. I'll see you Monday." he said and Marti left through the door.

Julian just realized they hadn't made flirty comments, besides from the sarcastic one. They had had a normal conversation, a short one, but it was quite normal. They hadn't jumped each other. They were making progress.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

That night was the BBQ party. Marti was quite exited and Savannah was all dressed up, if you could call it that. She wasn't wearing a lot, but it was more than their cheer uniform.

"Tonight I'm gonna have fun and try to forget Dan." she said to Marti and she just smiled.

"Just be careful okay?" and Savannah nodded.

The whole squad went to the BBQ party and even Wanda was there.

"Do you think Dan would come to something like this?" Savannah asked and Marti shook her head.

"Not really his scene."

They announced that there was a competition and Marti thought she could use the money to buy a used laptop. She signed in, so did Savannah.

Savannah eventually won and surprisingly she gave her price money to Marti.

"For your new computer." she said.

"Savannah, I can't."

"I've been so down in the dumps over Dan, and you've been such a great friend. This is the least I can do. Take it."

"I'll pay you back."

"Not interested."

Marti hugged Savannah and she said something about the MC. His name was Pete and he had invited Savannah for a drink. Marti encouraged her to go and Savannah did. The one thing Marti hadn't thought of was the fact that Savannah couldn't handle any alcohol.

Marti was dancing with Lewis when she didn't saw Savannah anymore. The worries came immediately.

"Where is Savannah?" she asked Alice but she didn't know.

Marti walked outside and saw a car moving in the back of the parking lot. She figured it was Savannah and the creepy MC. She knocked on the door but the MC told her to get lost.

"Open the window!" she said and she quietly took the spray from her purse.

"What do you want?" Pete asked annoyed.

"Savannah look away!" and she sprayed in Pete's face. He groaned and cursed.

Savannah unlocked the door and got out of the car quickly.

They ran to a bench behind a building and Savannah wanted to cry, however she didn't.

"Everyone kept telling me to lighten up, have fun. I thought random hooking up was what people do to have fun. I'm so stupid." Savannah said and Marti took her in her arms. Savannah broke off the hug to complain some more.

"I can't do anything right. First Dan leaves without a reason, then I almost get date raped. What's wrong with me? I'm stupid and a prude. No one I like is ever gonna like me."

"Savannah, stop blaming yourself. It's not you."

"It's my fault Dan left." she couldn't help it but a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. It's not because he doesn't have feelings for you but because he thinks he has feelings for me." There. She said it. Savannah looked at her in a confusing way and Marti felt really bad.

"Marti, tell me." she said urgently and Marti saw the whole squad standing in a circle around them.

"One night, last week, Dan and I were .. um .. we were together."

"You mean physically? So you've both been lying this whole time?"

"No, it was a mistake. We were drunk and -"

"Shut up." Marti continued to speak but Savannah broke her off.

"I said shut up. I think you should find another place to stay in cheertown. Permanently." she angrily said and she walked away. A few members of the squad followed her.

"Lewis! Let me explain!"

"Oh I already heard, Marti. You made a mistake, I made one of those with you."

Everything made sense now to Lewis. Marti had been cheating on him and that's why she wouldn't do things with him anymore. Marti cried and sat all alone in the bench. She could go inside and find her mother, tell her the truth and let her comfort her. That would've been nice but Marti knew she deserved what she got. The only person she wanted comfort from, wasn't here right now.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

"I can't believe her. I trusted her." Savannah said and she started crying.

"My first boyfriend here on Lancer, she even hooked us up! Only to take him away from me to hurt me." Alice put an arm around her and made an attempt to comfort her. Alice knew if Savannah was mentally unwell, she couldn't perform at Sectionals and then Alice could take her spot. It was evil, even Alice knew that, but she wanted to fly again. She hated dancing and being an alternate. Later she would check out the link Nasty Kathy had given to her.

"Lewis, I'm so sorry." she said but Lewis turned his face away.

"I could've see it coming. She had been avoiding me all week, even though she claims she didn't. I hate her guts."

Savannah whipped her tears away.

"We should get back to cheertown. It's gonna be a long drive to Louisville tomorrow."

The squad agreed and they brought Savannah home.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

It was about midnight when someone rang his doorbell. Julian was just about to go to bed, but he took his bathrobe and walked downstairs. He opened the door and saw familiar blonde curls. He wanted to make a sneer about more friends in jail, again, but then he saw the tears.

"I need you. I have nowhere else to go." she tried to keep herself together.

He thought about it and opened the door more. His head made a gesture she could come in.

That's when she broke. She began to sob and Julian closed the door.

"Come here." he muttered and he took her in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder and muttered something.

"Shh. Don't cry. It's all gonna be okay." he whispered and his hand played with one of her curls. His hands cupped her face and his thumb whipped away some tears.

He kissed her forehead and she snorted in such a way it made Julian smirk.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"You're pretty when you cry." he whispered and Marti gave him a watery smile.

"We just can't stay away from each other, can we?" she muttered and Julian shook his head.

"No, I don't think we can." and that's when he kissed her. She answered his kiss and her lips tasted salty, probably from the tears. She tried to breathe out and Julian took that opportunity to slide in his tongue. She moaned a bit and her arms went around his neck. Their tongues played, while Julian was leading her towards the stairs. He lifted her without breaking the kiss and guided her to the bedroom. They fell on the bed and he opened her jacket. He found a leather top and had no clue how to get it off, while she was already taking off his trousers. She opened her fly and tried to pull down her pants. He helped her but he still was wondering how to remove the leather top. She turned around and pointed towards a zipper. He undid the zipper and touched her bare nipples. She moaned and she rubbed his hardened member. This time he groaned and kissed her neck. She titled her head back and closed her eyes. He gently squeezed her inner thigh while she wrapped her legs around him. His cock was rubbing against her opening and he could feel her getting wetter. She moaned when he entered her slowly. He started pumping.

She was aching for desire and wanted him to go faster, so she told him. He increased his thrusting and she closed her eyes again. She was aching for release and she flipped him around. She was now on top and his hands squeezed her ass. While riding him, she felt her release coming and her whole body vibrated when she did. Somehow in the middle of her orgasm, he had managed to get on top again. He kissed her while breathing heavily and caressed one of her breasts. He thrusted a couple more time before his own release came. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She smiled and a few curls were sticking on her forehead. He brushed her hair from her face and smiled.

"I think you cured my sadness." she said and Julian laughed.

"Yes, I believe I did." she closed her eyes and snuggled against his body. She soon fell asleep while Julian watched her.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

The next morning Julian woke up in an empty bed. He rubbed his eyes and felt a note on the other pillow.

"_Thanks you for letting me stay. I appreciated it. _

_I needed to leave early for Sectionals and you looked so peaceful in your sleep, I just couldn't wake you up. See you in class Monday." _

He was stunned by this note. He turned it around and saw a PS.

_"P.S. here's my number in case you want to reach me."_

Julian looked at the number and tried to figure out a way for their .. thing to work. The only answer he could find was that it wouldn't. At least they could have fun together.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Marti tried to reach Dan, only to find out he had left town and quit his job. Marti was devastated that he had left. She had her things for Sectionals and sadness came to her again. She had to spent this weekend with Savannah, Lewis and the squad. This wasn't gonna be a fun weekend. She walked towards the end of the bus and stared out of the window. She tried calling Dan a few times, only to fill his voicemail with more of her messages. Her phone vibrated and she noticed a new text message from an unknown number.

"_Please let me say goodbye next time." _She immediately knew who it was from and smiled.


	6. chapter 5 i want you to want me

authors note: I'm soooooo sorry for updating so late. I've been busy. I really was inspired to write an amazing chapter, but that one sucked, so I rewrote it and I ended up with this one. It's not great either. Anyways, I needed to put some of the episodes dialogues in this chapter so I can figure out a way for something for the next chapter. It's vague, I know.

Anyways; have you seen the preview for the next episode? More Julian! The one thing is, when they get Travis out of jail and Jake in jail (which they will, coz thats in the blurb for episode 16...), would that mean we won't get to see Julian anymore? Lets hope not!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats, the CW does. Some dialogues are from episode 12 and 13. I gave my own twist to some lines, but they're not mine.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter five; I want you to want me**

Marti and the Hellcats were arriving at Louisville. Marti went to grab her bag but sadly someone had opened it already. So when she pulled her bag, the entire content fell out.

"Oh come on." Marti muttered and she began to collect her things. Lewis bent and helped her.

"That trip was the worst 7 hours of my life." she said. "No one said a word to me."

"Hope you had a good book." he said and a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Thanks for the assist. Does this mean we're on the road to being ok again?"

"Sorry. Fool me twice, you know?"

"Ok, if you're still mad at me then why are we talking right now?"

"We're here to compete. Let's just be professional."

Marti agreed with that and that meant these was still some hope for her.

"Flyer-base." she said and Lewis repeated her. He walked away and Savannah gave her a key to her hotel room.

"It's a single." Savannah said and she walked away. Marti went to search for her room and felt really miserable.

She searched for her phone and was disappointed when she saw that there were no messages.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Practice was hell. Alice had convinced Savannah that Marti wasn't flying. Vanessa questioned these actions and Savannah said something about Marti being inexperienced.

"I want a cheer-off." Marti said and Alice laughed.

"Fine. Prepare to get spanked." and she walked towards Lewis.

Marti had no base and without a base she couldn't fly. Thankfully Darwin stepped up.

"I'll be your base."

They did a bunch of routines and Alice couldn't do the scorpion. Marti succeeded.

"Look's like we have a winner!" Vanessa said and Marti smiled. She had beaten Alice.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

A few hours before the game, Savannah hurt her ankle. She could't cheer and she would sit it out. Marti decided to visit her.

"Though I'd come see how you're doing."

"Not now Marti, please leave."

"You can't be mad at me forever."

Savannah threw a pillow at Marti and she was a bit shocked that she did. Marti threw the pillow back at her and they ended up in this weird pillow fight.

"I really am sorry about Dan. It was an awful thing I did and I'd give anything to take it back."

"But you can't."

"You're my best girlfriend. I don't have one of those, I never did before. I can't lose you."

Savannah nodded and Marti kept on talking.

"I know you're not forgiving me but we can work on that."

"Yeah, we will."

Marti was about to leave and something hit her.

"You hurt you're ankle and you were bouncing around in the room."

"No, it was the adrenaline." Savannah quickly said and Marti laughed.

"You know you're a terrible liar. Spill it."

"Okay, it all started with my sister..." Savannah started and Marti heard the whole story.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

They won the competition and they were going to Regionals. Marti walked towards the back of the bus and Savannah followed her.

"Hey, can I keep you company? I have Uno."

Marti laughed and nodded.

When they arrived back in Memphis Marti had an urge to visit Julian. She put her suitcase in her room and told Savannah that she was going to the library to catch up on her homework.

Marti hopped on her bike and rode to Julian's house. She rang the doorbell and waited for a minute.

"Can I help you?"

Marti was looking at a dark-haired woman with beautiful hazel eyes.

"Bell, who is it?" Marti recognized Julian's voice and she drew the picture in her head.

"Never mind, I think I have the wrong house." she muttered and couldn't leave fast enough.

"Bell, who was that?" Annabelle was coming back to the kitchen, where Julian was.

"Some hot blonde cheerleader." she replied and Julian realized Marti just visited.

"Erhm, that was probably a student of mine." he said and Annabelle gave him a look.

"I can tell from your reaction she's more that a student."

"She isn't."

She wanted to tell him what she thought. She knew him better than he realized and she really cared for her brother.

"Bell, just drop it okay? I'm happy with my life."

"I dare to bet that she's more than a student. I will find out who she is and what it is about her why you avoid this topic."

Julian chuckled and shook his head.

"Can we try to act like adults, drink our glasses of wine and talk about little things, like tv-series?" he said and Annabelle burst into laughter.

"Are you serious? You don't watch tv-series so we don't have anything to talk about. By the way, how is your three-strikes-project coming along? Any progress?"

Thankfully they had changed the subject and Julian talked about the progress in Travis's case.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

A few days later Julian, Morgan and Marti had a meeting. They were standing around the board with clues and Julian pointed at Bill Marsh.

"Bill Marsh."

"What's he got to do with anything?"

"Think about it. How does Bobby Overton, a middle-aged furniture dealer, get past a security gate and into a locked dormitory and steal your laptops without appearing extremely conspicuous?" Julian asked.

"He had someone on the inside?"

"Assume he does and what's his only known connection to Lancer?"

"The athletic department. He's a booster."

"Exactly. I did some checking into the university records. Guess who has a lucrative deal to provide he furniture to the entire athletic department?"

"Bobby Overton."

"Bingo."

"That's the obvious answer. It hardly warrants a bingo." Morgan said and an annoyed Marti looked at him.

"How did you get into the records?" Marti wondered.

"Well, Eileen in facilities is a bit sweet on me." he said with a smirk and Marti wondered what he meant by that.

"Well it pays to have a faculty ID and a honeysuckle southern accent." she said and Julian was surprised.

"Honeysuckle?"

"What? Has nobody ever told you that before?"

He chuckled and Marti smiled.

"Well, that particular compliment has been tragically withheld until today."

Their eyes met and Marti wanted to jump him. She resisted the temptation, just because Morgan was in the room. He rolled his eyes and Julian pointed back to the board.

They figured out that they still had some unsolved things and Marti suggested that Julian should pay Mr Overton a visit.

"No, it's better that they think they're up against Nancy Drew and Harry Potter." he said and he chuckled. Morgan was a bit shocked by this comment.

"Why does she get to be Nancy Drew? Harry Potter isn't even a detective." Marti laughed.

"You can be Nancy Drew if you want." she said.

"Bill Marsh is a powerful man at this school. If we're gonna go after him, I need concrete proof." Julian said and looked at Marti.

"How do we get it?" she asked.

"Who am I to tell Nancy Drew how to do her job?" he said smirking and Marti got it.

"We'll reconnect when I come back from Washington and I look forward to being impressed." he said and he walked towards the door.

"Miss Perkins. Mr Potter." he really enjoyed mocking Morgan.

"I despise Mr Potter." Morgan said and Marti laughed.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Marti wanted to visit Julian again, so she went to his house again. She rang the door and this time Julian answered. He wasn't wearing his usual suit. He was wearing jeans and a reddish-brown Harvard sweater.

"Wow, you look different. Nice." she said and he smirked.

"Nancy Drew." he said. "What a surprise. What can I do for you?"

She smiled and he smiled back.

"You could let me in." she said and he opened the door more. She went inside.

"Now you're inside, will you tell me what you're doing here?" he said and Marti walked around the house. The dvd collection near the tv caught her eye and she went closer to look at the titles.

"Oh my god." she said and pulled out a dvd. "You're a Trekkie."

Julian's cheeks flushed a bit and he walked towards her. He tried to take the dvd from her but she laughed and dodged him. When he finally got her hand with the dvd in it, their faces were way to close. He kissed her, without hesitating like he used to do.

She answered his kiss and his fingers played with her curls. He broke off the kiss and their eyes met.

"Marti, as much as I like kissing you, I have a plane to catch." he said and he got off the floor. "And you need to do research."

Marti also got off the floor and fixed her hair.

"Marti, you shouldn't drop by unannounced. What we're doing here is wrong, we can't be together." he said and Marti looked at him.

"At least it's not illegal, you're over 18 but you're my student. I can get fired. I explained these terms to you before, but you won't listen. You keep coming back to me and you seduce me."

Marti slapped him, he looked at her in shock.

"You hit me." he said and Marti nodded.

"Yes I hit you. Now you listen to me." she said and Julian didn't say anything.

"Yes, I'm over 18 and I'm your student. You explained the terms before, but I'm not the only seducer here. You also seduced me, with your flirty little comments and your way with people. You're charming and sexy. You made me fall for you and you didn't do anything to stop me. I'm not the only one to blame, as much as you like to blame me, you're also part of this." Marti's anger made her cheeks flush and there was a certain fire in her eyes.

Julian was amused by her speech and smiled.

"Okay, you're right. But just to be clear, we're not in a relationship." he said.

"No we're not, we have casual sex and we flirt. I'd say, let's give it a try." she said and she came closer.

"We can't have a normal relationship. We can't go out for dinner, we can't do anything in public. That's not a relationship, that's an affair. I don't want to have an affair, because I'm not cheating on someone. I'm a free person and I would like to remain one."

"Julian, I wanna be with you. I don't care about sneaking around, as long as I can be with you. Why won't you understand that?"

Julian sighed and decided not to fight his feelings anymore. He liked her.

"I understand and as much as I hate to admit it, I like you. I like you more than I should. I can't promise you anything and it will be hard sometimes. But we can try to work this thing out." he said and Marti smiled.

"I can live with that." she said and they kissed.


	7. chapter 6 with and without you

A/N: OMG. That last episode of Hellcats was hot. They, Marti and Julian, were so flirty and their lines had so many hidden messages in it. (subliminal messages are they called, aren't they? I'm a noob with -.-") Anyways, a few days later I got a link with two videos, and Gale and Aly are filming a kiss in one of them... So yeah fans, it's gonna happen! The article said it was shot on the same day as the episode with AJ and IMDB said that would be episode 18... Tuesdays episode is episode 16, so two more weeks of waiting... if I'm correct.

Oh yeah, I think I forgot to mention it in my earlier chapter... I came up with a couple name, coz I think every great couple should have one and I couldn't find one for Marti/Julian so ... _Martian_ :) I like it but I'm probably gonna be the only one using it... nevermind.

And then a third thing; thank you all for reviewing and subscribing! It means a lot to me that people actually read my FF. Thank you!

Now I will let you read the new chapter ;-) Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats, the CW does. Some lines are from _episode 13, 14 and 15,_ and the CW owns those episodes. I just used a few (.. actually quite a lot -.-") lines and changed some of them.

* * *

**Chapter six; with and without you**

Julian had left for Washington and Marti went back to Cheertown. The Hellcats had done a photo shoot the morning before and the printed calendars had arrived. There was a big launch-party and Marti needed to be present. She changed into her black toga again and went to Wanda's bar. Sale wasn't going well, so she took off her toga. Morgan walked towards her and smiled.

"One please." he said and Marti gave him his calendar.

"You know, Marsh seems pretty settled in. You thinking what I'm thinking?" he said while he looked at her photo.

"I'm thinking stop staring creepily at my photo." He smiled and came to the point.

"The entire athletic department is here tonight. It'd be the perfect time for you to sneak into his office."

"Me? Why not you?"

"Because you already have a rich history of breaking and entering. One of us needs to stay clean."

"If I get caught, I will get expelled."

He scoffed and muttered something like; "This might be our only shot. If you would rather leave Travis to rot in jail, then stay here and dance."

"The secretary may leave a key in her desk. I'll let you know if Marsh leaves the party."

Marti was bummed that she had to leave the party, but if it could help Travis she'd do it.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

When Marti arrived at Bill Marsh's office, she found the office already opened. She went inside and found Alice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have a personal issue with Bill Marsh. He's blackmailing my boyfriend." Alice replied. "What about you?"

"Well, Marsh has something to do with my guy in prison, so I'm looking for evidence." Marti said.

"Wanna work together?" Alice said and Marti nodded.

Within an hour they had opened the safe. Alice grabbed everything and put it in her purse.

Back at Cheertown they went through the stuff from the safe. They found a DVD and Marti put it in a laptop. The video started playing and they recognized Jake.

"If I get this disk to Julian, he could get Travis out of prison."

"And put Jake in prison instead." Alice said and Marti get the DVD out of the laptop.

"Give me the DVD." Alice said and she tried to take it from Marti. Marti pulled Alice's hair and they fell on the ground. While struggling on the floor Alice got the DVD, after biting Marti's leg. Marti bit Alice's hand and got the DVD. She got up and ran away from her.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Marti went Wanda's house, not knowing that Alice went to Jake. She had a feeling somebody was chasing her and she tried to look back. She saw two men walking behind her and she started walking faster. She quickly found the house key and opened the door. She closed it just in time and the two men were slamming the door. They cursed and they went away.

Marti ran upstairs and went to her mother's computer. She figured out that she needed to back up the DVD, so she uploaded it to a cloud. That way if someone stole the DVD, she would still have the footage. She had recovered from shock and texted her mom.

"_Someone tried to break it. Coming home soon?" _

Wanda texted back, said she would be home soon and if she was okay. Marti texted back that she was okay.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

The next evening, Marti was initiated. Alice made sure she knew what she was destroying by giving the DVD to Julian. Meanwhile Travis was beaten up in prison.

Marti got a call and she got the news. She went to visit Travis with Savannah.

"What happened?"

"I ... I don't want you representing me anymore." he could barely speak. "Julian and Morgan are off the case too."

Marti didn't understand.

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"Travis, I can take care of myself. Tell me who did this to you."

"Please get them out." he said and the guard escorted them out.

"You have to help him Marti." Savannah said.

"There's one problem, a big one." and Marti told Savannah everything.

Back at Cheertown, Savannah explained the story to the rest of the Hellcats.

They all wanted to help.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Thursday was the day Julian came back from Washington, his plane had landed in the afternoon. Marti had a meeting with Morgan before she would meet Julian.

"So you agree it's the best we've got." she said and Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. He wouldn't like it though."

"I'll find a way." she said with a grin and Morgan rolled his eyes.

"There's something going on between you two." he said with suspicion.

"No, there isn't." she denied and he didn't believe it.

"I get it. The male species wants to procreate, you're a hot, young blonde. That makes you fertile and a perfect -" Marti had slapped him before he could speak more.

"What did you do that for? It was the truth." he said offended and Marti snorted.

"Yeah right. Anyways, we have a meeting with Julian tomorrow and then we'll tell him about the DVD." she said and Morgan just nodded.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow. Wanna get a drink?" he said and Marti smiled politely.

"No, I have some things to do tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Their ways parted and Marti hoped Morgan wouldn't follow her. She didn't tell him she was going to Julian tonight, it would confirm his suspicion.

When she arrived at Julian's house, she became a little nervous. What if he found out she was hiding something? She rang the door and he opened with a smile.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you tonight." he said.

"Yeah I needed to talk to you about something..." she said but before she could say anything he kissed her.

"I kinda missed you." he whispered and she smiled.

"Guess we can talk later, right?" she said and they kissed again.

He pulled her in and closed the door.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

They laid on his bed. His fingers played with her blonde curls, like he loved to do.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked and Marti sighed.

"Erhm. Travis fired me.. I mean, he fired us." she quickly said, with the hope he didn't hear it correctly. His body moved, he was now half-sitting/half-laying and leaning on his arms.

"He did what?"

"Well, he got beaten up in prison and he didn't want me, us, to get hurt so he fired me, us."

Julian didn't seem very pleased with this answer and he got out of bed. He picked up his clothes from the floor and put on some pants. He collected Marti's clothes from the floor and threw them at her.

"Get dressed." he ordered and he was really pissed off. Marti got out of bed and put on her clothes.

"It's not a big deal, I have a plan." she muttered and Julian turned around.

"I don't want to hear it, Marti." he said. "I want you to leave, I need to think."

Marti sighed and wanted to walk away. She turned around and saw Julian searching for his phone.

"You're still coming tomorrow, aren't you?" she asked and he vaguely nodded.

"Yeah sure. I don't like canceling meetings. I'll talk to you later."

When Marti left the house, someone called her name. A person walked towards her and when she recognized the person, she was horrified.

"Lewis." she wanted to run away, but Lewis stopped her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and Marti turned red. Thankfully it was already dark, so Lewis couldn't see it.

"I had important evidence for a case of Mr Parish. I wanted to consult him, but I didn't have a phone number. So I thought I'd drop by and give the evidence to him." she lied and Lewis made a noise he understood her.

"Yeah, I was jogging and then I saw you coming out of that house." he said and he pointed to his clothes. She could vaguely see training shoes and sweatpants.

"Wanna run home with me?" he asked and Marti shook her head.

"Nah, I've got my bike. I'll see you at home, okay?"

Lewis nodded and she got on her bike.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Friday was the meeting and Marti had asked Vanessa to come too. She played the footage and Julian was pleased with the evidence. He was still Travis's attorney, ever since he was not present at the dismissal and didn't accept it.

"This clearly implicates the quarterback but a video that's been edited is not admissible. Where's the original feed from the security camera?" he asked.

"I don't know. This was all Marsh had in his safe." she replied.

"Well, we can't use this in court but we can use it to get the media working for us. We create a public stink, put pressure on the Governor to commute Travis' conviction. Congratulations you two. It's not gonna happen overnight, but it will happen. Travis is gonna be a free man." He smiled but the others seemed uncomfortable.

"Can we take a beat first?" Vanessa asked and Julian sighed.

"Marti, I don't mind you bringing your gym teacher along as a security blanker, but I would appreciate it if you keep her muzzled."

"Careful counselor, I bite." Vanessa said and Julian was very annoyed by her.

"Look, before we release this video footage and destroy the lives of a lot of innocent people, I wanna make sure there's not another way out, something we haven't considered." Marti said and Vanessa nodded.

"Just hear us out." Julian chuckled.

"I'm not having this discussion. Give me the DVD."

Marti agreed and grabbed a plastic bag from her bag. She put the shredded plastic on the table and Julian looked surprised.

"What is this?" he said and looked at Marti.

"I uploaded the footage to the cloud and destroyed the original."

"You destroyed evidence?"

"Evidence of her burglarizing Bill Marsh's office. She'd have been a fool not to." Morgan said.

"My sky drive has restricted access. No one will see this video again unless I let them." Marti said and Julian wasn't pleased.

"Mmhmm. Do you know the password?" he asked Morgan.

"Yes."

"Give it to me."

"No." Morgan said after he saw Marti shaking her head.

"No?"

"No, sir." Julian sighed again and turned to Marti.

"What's your damn plan?"

They wanted to bring Red Raymond in, because he want the same as they do. A clean program. Julian didn't like Red Raymond, he was the football coach.

"If this scandal blows up, you're gonna have to drop out right?" he said and Marti nodded.

"For that reason and that reason alone," he paused. "you have my blessing."

He got up and walked to the back.

"I .. don't know what to say to that. Thank you." Marti said and she smiled. Vanessa and Morgan shared a look.

"There is actually a second reason. I mean, carrying around a baggie full of shredded plastic all morning just so you can make a half-baked theatrical gesture," he paused again. "That's the kind of thing I'd do." He smiled at her in a flirty way and he played with the end of his tie. Julian left the room. Marti smiled back and was feeling funny. She played with a curl and kept on smiling.

"Get a room." Morgan said and Vanessa looked at him.

Marti got her laptop and her baggie with shredded plastic and stood up.

"I'm gonna go to Red Raymond, I'll see you in an hour?" she said and Vanessa and Morgan nodded. Marti went through the same door as Julian.

She could still see him walking in the hall and she ran after him.

"Julian!" she called his name and he stopped walking. He turned around when she was close enough.

"Yes?" he said and he smiled a bit.

She didn't say anything and her hand was pulling his head closer. She kissed him and he answered her kiss. He broke off the kiss but he kept on smiling.

"Marti, we're on university grounds. If they see us, I could get fired and you get expelled. We gotta be careful, remember?"

Marti smiled. This confirmed her feelings, their thing was still going on even though they had some kind of fight.

"We're okay?" she asked, just to be sure. He kissed her again and nodded.

"Yeah, we're okay. Now go talk to Red Raymond. I'll be in touch." he said and he took off. Marti went to the other direction to convince Red Raymond to help her free Travis.


	8. Chapter 7 freedom

A/N; sorry that I've kept you waiting for the next chapter. Here it is! I wanna thank those who left reviews and those who subscribed/added this to their favorites. And for those who read it, thank you too!

And the CW is finally giving us some Martian(Marti/Julian)-action, even though we'll have to wait till freakin' April 19th .

Anyways, this chapter may be shorter than the last one but it has an attempt at a lemon so ... enjoy reading.

Disclaimer; I do not own Hellcats, the CW does. Some lines are from _episode 15, _but I changed them a little.

* * *

**Chapter seven; freedom**

Marti had convinced Red Raymond to help them free Travis and get a clean football-program. He even had something they could use against Bill Marsh. It was time for phase 2. Jake was arriving and he was surprised to see Julian and Marti.

"What is she doing here?" he asked.

"Sit." Red said and Jake sat down. He obviously knew why he was called in.

"Coach, I can explain." but Julian interrupted him.

"We don't care about your explanations or your excuses. We're here to talk about your future, you might want to stick around."

"I would." Marti said and Jake was a bit skeptical.

"If this guy were any good, he'd be at some big law firm instead of hanging out with a bunch of college kids." he said and Julian was actually a bit offended by this comment.

"Well, I am good enough to ensure that one way or another, you will pay for this crime. Now, there's 2 ways we can do this. There's option A," and Jake immediately chose option A.

"We release the video, creating a media firestorm. Your crime and the subsequent coverup become public." Julian said.

"Everyone who bribed, perjured or manufactured evidence to camouflage your crime will stand trial." Marti said and Julian continued about how Lancer was already on probation and that Jake will be known as the kid who single-handedly destroyed the beloved institution of Lancer football."

"Can you imagine if the judge who sentences him actually happens to be a football-fan?"

"Or one of his future cellmates."

"Yikes."

Jake noticed how their sentences matched a little too much and told them Bill Marsh would hire him a lawyer. Red played the tape and Jake's confidence disappeared little by little.

"And what's option B?" he asked quietly and Marti smiled.

"You turn yourself in."

"No way, I won't go to jail. There are other who did things way worse." Jake said. "If I'm going down, I'm gonna take you all down with me."

He wasn't thinking clear and he stormed out of the room.

"Well, that went well." Marti said and Julian chuckled.

"He'll come around, they always do."

Red was amused by them and he clearly suspected what was going on, he was doing the same thing years ago.

"We'll wait a few hours and then we'll release the video. We have no other choice." Julian said and left the room.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Alice had convinced Jake to turn himself in and the next day he held a press conference. Julian was sitting next to Marti and he squeezed her knee softly. She smiled and held his hand for a second. The only bad thing was that the media was extremely positive about Jake and that annoyed Marti a bit. An innocent man went to jail, they seemed to forget the coverup had hurt Travis.

"Why don't you and Morgan write that speech we were talking about? It's time for the next phase." he whispered in her ear and a grin appeared on her face.

"Yeah, I'll go look for him." she said.

She quickly found Morgan and dragged him away from some girl he was trying to hit on.

"She's way out of your league. We need to get to work." she said and Morgan understood she meant the speech.

Writing the speech wasn't very hard, presenting it to Bill Marsh was. A few hours later they, Julian, Red, Morgan and Marti, went to Bill Marsh' office and played their little tape.

"Turn it off." and Julian handed him the piece of paper.

"What's this?" Bill asked surprised.

"Your retirement-speech. My students wrote that, I gave them extra credit and everything." Julian said with a smirk. He certainly would be giving everything later to one of his students.

"You get to keep your legacy intact." Red said and Bill wanted to keep his pension, but Red shook his head.

"No, read the fine print."

"You will donate your pension to causes close to your heart. Overturning Tennessee's three-strikes-law." Marti said and Bill looked devastated. He had it coming.

"Well, we'll leave you alone to pack your stuff." Marti said and Morgan chuckled. They left the office and Bill Marsh sat down on his chair. He couldn't really believe some college kids wrote that retirement-speech and somehow blackmailed him to leave Lancer.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Julian and Marti were at Julian's house and they were going to pick up Travis in half an hour.

"We actually did it." Marti said. "We freed Travis."

"You did it. If it were for me, he would be still in jail. So you did it." he said and he pulled her closer. "I'm proud of you."

Marti was surprised by his comment and was speechless for a moment.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not gonna repeat it."

Marti kissed him and she pulled him even closer with his tie.

"You're proud of me. That's so sweet."

Julian didn't wanna be sweet so he pushed her to the nearest wall, but not in a rough way. He kissed her hard and his hands wandered off to her ass. He squeezed and while his left hand was caressing her bottom, his right hand was busy opening the fly of Marti's jeans.

Marti tried to break off the kiss, but Julian wouldn't let her. He opened the fly but his hand didn't go inside the jeans. Instead he tried to take of her shirt, but that involved a break from kissing. This was her chance to speak. While Julian was pulling her shirt over her head, she began to speak.

"Julian, we need to pick up Travis in half an hour. We don't have time to fool around." she wanted to say more but Julian had removed the shirt already. His lips crashed hers and Marti finally gave in. He fumbled with her bra and had opened it. His kisses were moving to her collarbone and she moaned. He kissed her breasts and covered her belly with kisses.

His kisses went lower and lower. When he reached the lowest spot, he finally pulled down her jeans. Her panties were wet from her arousal and he pulled them down as well. When his lips touched her clit, she groaned from pleasure. His tongue circled around it and while he was doing that, she grasped his tie and strongly pulled him up. He was confused by her behavior but he figured it out when she started to tear off his clothes. He was still dressed while she was naked. His clothes were now on the floor and their lips met again.

"I want you inside me." she whispered between kissed and Julian smirked. Her wish was his command. When he entered her, she closed her eyes and moaned. She kissed him again and she managed to lead them to the couch. She wasn't a big fan of having sex while standing. He placed her leg over his shoulder, increased his speed a little and stroke her clit with his other hand. Shivers went down her spine when her release came and that sent him over the edge.

"Shit, we need to be at the prison in five minutes." Marti said and Julian laughed.

"Don't you worry about Travis. We'll be there on time." He kissed her once more before he went looking for his clothes. He threw some clothing to Marti and found his own. They got dressed while breathing heavily.

"You ready?" he asked and she nodded. They kissed once more before leaving his house and they went to pick up Travis.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Travis was happy to see them. Though, he was happy to see Marti. He hugged her and smiled.

"It's so nice of your mum to let me stay at her house." he said and Marti nodded.

"Yeah, she has an extra room and she likes you."

"Can we stop at cheertown for a minute? I'd like to thank them as well."

Julian was a bit puzzled why Travis wanted to thank the cheerleaders, but he let it go. He was just here because Marti wanted him to care so they drove to cheertown.

"Wanna come inside?" she asked Julian.

"Why not." he mumbled and he got out of the car. When they opened the door, the whole squad was waiting for them with Wanda and Charlotte. The guitars caught Travis' eye and he grabbed one.

"Come on Marti, let's play some music." He went to sit on a chair and played some chords.

Marti grabbed a guitar as well and sat next to Travis. Julian wanted to leave when Wanda grabbed his arm.

"Don't you wanna stay? It's gonna be fun." she said and Julian shook his head.

"Nah, I got some more work to do." he said and Wanda didn't want him to leave.

"You lawyers are always workin' and you never relax." she said and Julian chuckled.

'If she only knew what I did in my spare time, she wouldn't ask me to stay.' he thought and gave in.

"Sure, I'll stay but only for a minute."

"Great, do you play the guitar?" she asked but he never got a chance to answer that before she shoved a guitar in his hands.

"You just play along and you'll do just fine." she said and he laughed. It would've been something Marti would've done. He played along with the rest of the Hellcats. He had never heard Marti sing before, so it was worth the stay. They shared a look during the song and he smiled. After the song the group chatted with Travis and Julian thought it was time for him to go. When he was about to leave Marti came to him to say goodbye.

"I didn't know you played the guitar." she said and another smile appeared on Julian's face.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." he said mysteriously and she bit her bottom lip a bit. He cupped her face with one hand and stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"It was nice to know something more about you." she whispered and their lips met briefly.

"I'll see you in class Miss Perkins." he said with a wink and he left cheertown. Marti watched him leave and she had never felt happier. Their thing, as Julian calls it, may not have a label yet, but it felt like a relationship to Marti and it felt right.


	9. Chapter 8 I think I wanna marry you

A/N; yaaay another chapter for my fellow Martians! :3 My apologies for the lame title, but I thought it was kinda suitable because I mention Jimmy Patch's wedding and all. I'm not really good in picking suitable titles, I usually search for a catchy song title in my iTunes library... -.-'

Thank you all for subscribing and for leaving some reviews! Thank you!

Disclaimer; I don't own Hellcats, the CW does. I used some lines from episode 16, but I changed them a bit.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter eight; I think I wanna marry you**

Marti was eating a sandwich at the bar where Wanda works. She saw Travis running from table to table and taking orders. She asked Wanda how he was working out and she said he was the best server she's got. Marti was glad Travis was doing okay. The real trouble came when Wanda said she wanted Marti to perform at an event, this Saturday. Jimmy Patch's wedding was this Saturday.

"No mom, Dan's gonna be there." Marti said.

"Ah come on. Dan's daddy asked for you, so consider it a gift to the family or something."

Mr Patch joined the conversation and he smiled. He told her that Wanda had said something about stage fright and Marti played along. They talked about some memories they shared and Marti enjoyed talking with Mr Patch. Marti had an appointment, she was planning to see Julian later that night, so she had to leave.

"Are they still not talking?" Mr Patch asked Wanda and she shook her head.

"Poor kids, they're best friends since kindergarten. Dunno why they're not talkin', but it must be a serious thing."

"Yeah, but perhaps the wedding will fix that." Mr Patch said and Wanda hoped it would.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Julian and Marti were sitting on the couch, absently watching TV.

"Julian, can I talk to you about something?" Marti asked while laying in his arms. He played with her curls and vaguely answered she could.

"Well, I have this problem." she started.

"I figured. Does it involve cheerleading?" he asked and Marti laughed.

"No, it doesn't. It's about a guy..." she said and Julian figured it out. She found somebody else, not that it really mattered because they hadn't said they would be exclusive.

"This guy, Dan, is or was my best friend and he was dating Savannah."

"Hmmm." Julian said to state he was still listening.

"And when I was spying on the furniture store with Dan, because he just broke up with Savannah and it seemed nice to have some company. Anyways, we went down memory lane and we had sex." her body stiffened a bit while she was waiting for his response.

"What exactly do you mean with going down memory lane?"

Her cheeks flushed a bit and she felt embarrassed to tell him this.

"When we were 15, we lost our virginity to each other and he had told Savannah, not that it was with me but she figured out it was me. Savannah freaked, so Dan went with me to spy on Overton. So we talked about our first time together, we got drunk and we had sex. After that, he told me he didn't want to be just friends. He wanted to be more than that. I told him we worked as friends, not as lovers. So he left town and I haven't heard from him since."

"That still doesn't sound like your main problem, is there more?"

"Well, tomorrow is his brother's wedding and I have to perform there, the problem is that Dan will be there."

Julian laughed and Marti was confused, she turned around and looked at his face.

"Okay, so correct me if I'm wrong, you're afraid to see your former best friends at his brother's wedding because you think he still wants to be more than friends?" he was still laughing a bit and he shook his head.

"Marti, that doesn't sound like a real problem to me. You told him you don't want to be more than friends, he got the message and fled away to think things over. He probably has another sweetheart by now. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Marti was more than surprised by his reaction. She expected him to be jealous and to give her a reasonable solution to her situation with Dan. She guessed the age difference was really influencing his opinion more than she thought. He was thirty-something and didn't care about her silly problems. She would probably think the same when she was his age.

"You're not jealous?" she asked and Julian laughed even louder.

"Jealous? No, we weren't together at that time and we're not exclusive. You're free to see other people." he said and he got up. He walked to the kitchen and made some coffee.

"I don't want to see other people," she muttered. "I want you."

He returned with two cups of coffee and he sat down again. He kissed her on the cheek and handed her the coffee.

"You said you're performing at the wedding, what will you play?" he asked and Marti wondered if he hadn't heard her a second ago.

"Probably some Rolling Stones songs, the bride and groom met at a Stones concert." she said and decided to give it a rest, he obviously hadn't heard her and he didn't find her problems important, he found them laughable.

"Hm, I never liked weddings. It probably has something to do with the fact that the family always happens to have friend, who happens to be single. You get my point, right?"

Marti shook her head and took a sip from her coffee.

"I never went to many weddings." she said and he shrugged a little. She finished her coffee and stood up.

"I'd better go, I'm gonna figure out what I'm gonna play Saturday." she said and she walked towards the door. Julian got up and followed her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"I'm gonna give you a tip to survive this wedding," he said. "S.W.S."

Marti wasn't familiar with this abbreviation and he chuckled when he saw her puzzled face.

"I'm not gonna explain it, just return when you've figured it out." he said and he kissed her. He opened the door and she left. She was still puzzled by S.W.S. but she was determined to find out what it meant.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Savannah had heard about the wedding and she asked if Marti was invited. Marti told her she was and that she also had to perform. Savannah wanted to come as well and she asked Marti about her feelings for Dan. She had to think for a minute and she told Savannah the truth.

"Dan and I work as friends, we tried being more and it didn't work. I'm rooting for you guys now." she said and Savannah didn't believe it. She told Marti they would both go to the wedding and see who Dan liked more, Marti didn't want this to be a competition and Savannah assured her it wasn't, but in Savannah's eyes it was.

When Marti arrived on the wedding location, she was approached by her mother.

"Have you seen Dan yet?" she asked and Marti shook her head. "Too bad, he looks smokin' in a tux."

"Mom, everybody looks good in a tux. Please stop interfering in my love life, Dan and I are just friends and that's all we'll ever be."

Wanda accepted the answer and went away to check on the flowers.

"Marti," a voice said and Marti stood face to face with Dan. "You look good."

"Thank you, so do you."

An awkward silence followed and it was broken by the arrival of Savannah.

"Savannah, what are you doing here?" Dan asked surprised and Savannah smiled.

"Just helping Wanda a bit. You look good." she said and she was still smiling.

"Thank you, you're not bad looking yourself."

A woman came over and kissed Dan's cheek. Marti and Savannah weren't aware that Dan had a date.

"Girls, this is Vicky. We met on a boat doing oil spill reclamation."

The girl went on about shorebirds and even Savannah managed to make a not so nice comment. Marti chuckled a bit when Savannah old Vicky she should go back to help those birds. Vicky and Dan left to the dance floor.

"You should go back to the birds? Seriously?" Marti said and Savannah smiled.

"Yeah, it's really devastating, devastating."

They laughed and it was time for Marti to perform. She played 'White Horses' and Savannah managed to talk to Dan alone. By the looks of it, they've made up and then Dan was walking to Vicky, obviously to break up with her.

When Marti was done with her song, she approached Dan and Savannah.

"Erhm Savannah? Do you mind if I talk to Marti for a second?" Dan asked and Savannah nodded. She walked away and left the two alone.

"Look Marti, you were right." he said. "We work as friends."

Marti agreed and was happy for Dan and Savannah, she really was. She wondered if Dan knew what S.W.S. meant, but sadly he didn't. He suggested she'd ask Wanda and that actually made sense. She gave Dan a peck on the cheek and searched for Wanda.

She eventually found her.

"Mom? Do you know what S.W.S. means? A friend of mine said S.W.S. to me but I honestly don't have a clue what it is." Marti said and Wanda chuckled. She explained to Marti what it meant and Marti chuckled. She now knew why Julian had said it to her.

"I gotta go mom, see you tomorrow!" she said and she rushed to Julian's house.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

A knock on the door caught Julian's attention. He was looking for another person to build his three strikes project around. Since Travis was a free man and he never committed the crime they said he did, he wasn't an usable candidate anymore. He needed someone who had committed a small crime and went to jail for a long time. Even though 2% of American criminals are behind bars because of the three strikes law, it was rather hard to find someone he could use in his case. He opened the door and saw Marti standing in front of him. She was wearing a gorgeous dress with a low v-neck, a very low v-neck. His eyes scanned her body and smiled.

"You're looking fine tonight, Miss Perkins." he said with that charming smile of his that gave her butterflies every time. "What can I do for you?"

She smiled back and she came closer.

"I know where S.W.S. stands for, you sneaky bastard." she said and she pulled his closer for a kiss. Their eyes made contact and Julian was still smiling.

"Really? And did you get it tonight?"

"No, but I'm gonna get it within a few seconds." she assured him. He pulled her in, closed the door and kissed her passionately. At a wedding there should be at least one person that has slutty wedding sex and this wedding Marti was going to be that one, lucky person.


	10. Chapter 9 somewhere only we know

_A/N_: Yes, I'm still alive. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for not writing! I've been very busy for school and I had this horrible writer's block. I just couldn't figure out what to write. It turned out to be this crappy chapter. It's messy and it doesn't really add up to the storyline. But it's better than nothing .. right?

Thank you all for subscribing and reviewing! One more week guys, and then Hellcats will air that one episode we've all been waiting for!

Oh yeah, and if you decide to review; don't be too harsh on me... I know this chapter is crappy...

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Hellcats, the CW does. Otherwise this chapter would've been better.

* * *

**Chapter nine; somewhere only we know**

A lot has happened in October and Marti was grateful when it was November. She and Julian were still seeing each other and their relationship grew stronger, even though Julian refuses to call it a relationship. He preferred the terms "affair" and "thing". Thankfully the semester would end in December, so they could see each other freely. She had to sign up for new classes by the end of the month, because the new semester started in January. The only problem she had, was picking classes, there were so many and she wanted to avoid the ones taught by Julian but she actually liked Constitutional rights. She asked Julian for advice but he said she should make her own choices. Therefore she decided to ask Morgan what he would choose.

"Marti, you know what I'm gonna choose. I want to specialize in criminal law, so I will pick the minors that fit best to the major I'm gonna do in the J.D.-program. You should do the same." Morgan said. "Perhaps you could consult Julian to help you, he can tell you more about the J.D.-program."

Marti just smiled and thought carefully what to say next.

"Yeah, I already did that. He said he couldn't help me."

Morgan was a bit surprised by what she said and he saw Wanda making a face. He had told Wanda by accident about his growing feelings for Marti and Wanda said he should take the risk. Wanda told him Marti wasn't seeing anyone at the moment and that Dan wasn't a threat. He decided to take the risk.

"Erhm Marti? What are you doing this Saturday?" he asked without looking at her.

"Nothing, probably rent a movie or something."

"Would you like to grab dinner with me on Saturday?" There, he said it, he took the risk.

Marti realized he was asking her out on a date and she tried not to laugh.

"Morgan, you're nice to hang out with, but I'm kinda seeing someone."

Morgan was flabbergasted by her response. Was she really seeing someone or was she making it up just so she didn't have to make up a better excuse?

"Who?"

"You don't know him. We just started dating so we're keeping a low profile." she said. She knew she had to keep it a bit vague and not tell a lot of details. Morgan didn't seem to buy it.

"I'm sorry, I hope we can stay friends."

"We were never really friends, you know that. I'll see you in class tomorrow." he said and he walked away, leaving Marti with mixed feelings.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Julian was having his monthly lunch with his sister. They already ate and Julian left to pay the bill. His phone was laying on the table and it vibrated. Annabelle was curious and looked for called-id. _Nancy Drew._ She wanted to answer desperately, but she controlled herself. Julian came back and she smiled.

"Nancy Drew called. Do you really need help from a fictional character or is it a cover-up?" she asked and the color is Julian's face disappeared a little. Then he smiled vaguely and grabbed his phone.

"I love you, you know that, but I wouldn't mind you keeping your little nose where it belongs." he said coldly in a lawyerly way. Annabelle had never seen him this way and was a bit worried.

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting weird."

"I'm okay, but I question people for a living and I would appreciate it not being questioned myself."

"Yeah sure, but when a girly called-id calls you I'm curious. That's my job as a sister. When a boy calls me, you always act worried. That's what big brothers do. So, when you're ready to tell me that you're dating anyone, I'm just one phone call away."

Julian felt bad for his behavior to his sister. He apologized to her.

"After the whole drama with you-know-who a few years back, I like to look out for you."

He knew what she was talking about and he just nodded.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Marti was at Julian's place and they were on the couch, as usual. Marti was getting tired of spending so much time inside. She understood that they couldn't see each other outdoors but that didn't mean she liked it.

"Julian..." she muttered. "What are your plans for this weekend?"

"I got invited for the annual black tie event that the Tennessee Bar Association throws. So I'll probably spend the weekend in Nashville."

Marti was disappointed. She wanted to spend the weekend together, somewhere outside Memphis. She just nodded and played with one of her curls.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he said and Marti smiled.

"I was thinking about us, about our situation."

"And what were you thinking?"

"I hate being indoors. Please don't get me wrong, but I want to show you to everyone. I want to show to everyone how happy I am with you."

Julian was quiet for a moment and then he chuckled. His fingers went through her hair and he tickled her a bit.

"Marti, we've talked about this before. You're my student, I'm your teacher. I'm about 18 years older than you. People will talk, and not in a very nice way."

"It's just not fair." she pouted and Julian thought she was adorable.

"I could tell you life's not fair, but I'm thinking you already know that. You can get suspended, I can get fired, loose my license." he said and Marti turned around so she could face him.

"Perhaps we shouldn't be seeing each other for a while. When your class is finished, we'll see what we'll do with our relationship." she found it really hurtful to say this but she couldn't stand the sneaking around.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"I've been thinking. Morgan asked me out and I wasn't able to tell him I was dating someone. Well I told him I was seeing someone, but I couldn't tell him it was you. That bothered me more than I thought it would."

He didn't know what to say and he was confused by his feelings. He didn't want to be territorial or possessive but he felt really jealous that someone had asked her out.

"I'm not sure what to say. Perhaps it would be good for us to catch some fresh air and sort things out. Then again, we've tried this before. Somehow we wouldn't stay away from each other. I like being with you, Marti." he said and then he said something Marti didn't expect.

"Come with me to the event. It's outside Memphis and if that doesn't work out, we'll quit. Let's see if the world outside Memphis is ready for us."

Marti kissed him happily, but Julian regretted this decision the moment he had said it.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Savannah had noticed Marti was happy during practice. She cornered her in their room. "Spill it." she demanded.

"Spill what?"

"Just spill it already. You were happy during practice. You've had this annoyingly happy smile on your face for the whole day. I know I'm all about positive energy, but you're smile is starting to become a little too much."

Marti laughed. She was too happy so she decided to share her news.

"I'm going to the black tie event from the Tennessee Bar Association!" her eyes lit up.

"Oh that's exiting news! With who? Don't you have to be a member of the Bar to be invited?"

Marti just nodded and Savannah's brain started working. She put two plus two together and her eyes grew big.

"Oh my god. You're going with that law professor of yours!"

"Please keep it a secret, we could get in trouble for this."

Savannah's eyes grew even more bigger.

"You're seeing him! He's the mystery guy you've been seeing. I mean, he can't get into trouble for taking you to some event, can he? I'm so happy for you!"

"Actually he can. Teachers and students can't interfere with one and other outside campus grounds." Marti said and Savannah looked disappointed. Marti kinda smirked at her and giggled a bit.

"And we're having a relationship."

Savannah screamed and she hugged Marti. Marti couldn't help but smirk.

"Please don't tell anyone." and Savannah swore she wouldn't even tell Dan.

Marti felt happy that she told at least someone about the relationship, even though she almost broke things off.

"Can you help me pick out what to wear?" Marti asked and Savannah's eyes sparkled a bit.

"Off course! I know just the right shop to go to!" she said and Marti just kept on smiling.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Marti wanted to surprise Julian that evening to make up for her behavior from that afternoon. She was wearing a trench coat and sexy lingerie under it. She wondered what his reaction would be. She rang the door bell. A woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked and Marti had a feeling they've met before. She opened the door a while back when Marti went by to visit Julian. It was the same woman. Marti quickly checked the woman's hand and to her surprise she saw a ring on the left ring finger. Marti stood there in shock.

"Are you his wife?" she stuttered, the woman didn't answer.

"And who are you?" she asked it a derogatory way.

"I'm his girlfriend." Marti said softly and she could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. But then the woman smiled and opened the door some more.

"Sweetie, the ring is on my right ring finger. That's left from your point of view. I'm his sister, Annabelle. You must be Nancy Drew." Annabelle hugged her and Marti was still shocked. Julian was gonna be very pissed when he would figure out Marti had told his sister that she was his girlfriend. She was gonna be in trouble...


	11. Chapter 10 the trouble with love is

_A/N: _First I wanna thank you all for subscribing, favoriting and reviewing! When I saw the emails in my mailbox, it inspired me to write some more :)

Maybe this chapter will disappoint some readers who've been expecting really big trouble for our Nancy Drew, but I liked it better this way ;-)

I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hellcats, the CW does.

P.s. did anyone see the promo for episode 19? How hot is that! The way Gale Harold is chewing is very sexy... Sorry for my fangirl moment xD...

After a months of waiting our favorite Hellcats couple will get some action together! I remember that some found the pairing very odd and I felt like I was the only Martian-fan out there, but then you all (the readers and the other fanfiction writers) came along and the couple grew onto people. So, yay! Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter ten; the trouble with love is**

When Annabelle opened the door, she recognized the blond girl who was standing in front of her. They've met before and judging by the trench coat, this girl was in for some action.

"Can I help you?" Annabelle asked and she saw the girl looking at her hands. Her eyes grew bigger.

"Are you his wife?"

"And who are you?" Annabelle responded and the girl told her she was Julian's girlfriend. Annabelle smiled and opened the door more.

"You're Nancy Drew! Please, do come in. Julian is changing his shirt, because he spilled something." Annabelle pulled the girl closer and she saw Julian walking down the stairs.

"Annabelle, you need to be more careful. You're getting clumsy!" he said and shock was all over his face when he saw Marti.

"What are you doing here?" he said and Annabelle smiled.

"She told me she is your girlfriend. Do you have another name, Nancy Drew?"

"Annabelle, please leave. I need to talk to her, _alone_." Julian said and Annabelle was disappointed. She was exited about knowing Nancy Drew's real name, but she grabbed her bag and decided to come back another time.

"Don't you dare hurt her Julian. I like her." she said and she went outside. She closed the front door and went sitting on the steps.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

"What are you doing here?" Julian asked Marti when his sister left.

"I wanted to surprise you and let you know how exited I was about going to the event." Marti answered and she buttoned down her trench coat. She opened the coat and Julian smirked when he saw the lingerie.

"Yeah, that would've been a nice surprise." he said and he came closer to her.

"But why on earth did you tell my sister you are my girlfriend?" he said and he actually raised his voice a little. He had never done that before and it scared her a little.

"Because that's what I thought I was. I thought I was your girlfriend!" Marti started to raise her voice as well. "Why is it always when we take one step forwards, we go two steps backwards? One moment you want me to go as your plus one to the Bar event, the next I can't even call myself your girlfriend?"

"You are my girlfriend, but my sister doesn't need to know that. Nobody needs to know that. I thought we agreed we'd keep a low profile until you switch classes?" he said and his fingers went through his hair.

"I accidentally told Savannah we're dating." she whispered and Julian had to repress the feeling of hitting her.

"Please tell me you're joking. _When_ she tells someone, I'll be dead. I'll loose my job and then your mother will kill me ... Probably in a slow and painful way." He sat down with his hands in his hair. "This is a disaster."

"Julian, she won't tell anyone. She promised me she wouldn't. But you seem to forget something. Won't there be camera's at the event?" Marti didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Shit, I totally forgot about the camera's. The problem is that today's Thursday and the event is Saturday. I can't cancel on this short notice." he muttered. "Guess you'll have to come along."

Marti tried to smile but she didn't succeed. She didn't want to come along just because he was supposed to bring a date.

"If you feel obligated to bring me, then please go alone. I refuse to be a pity date." she said and then she did something Julian didn't expect. She opened the door and left.

Annabelle, who was still sitting on the steps, was speechless. She followed Marti with her eyes and watched her disappear into the night. Then she went back to her brother.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

When Marti arrived at Cheertown, she locked herself in her room. The tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped the tears away and decided she wouldn't cry over him. She sat down on her bed and sighed. She heard a knock on her door.

"Please go away Savannah. I want to be alone for a second." she said with a cracking voice. It was inevitable for her to start crying within a few seconds.

"Marti, it's me. Please let me in." she recognized Dan's voice and decided he could come in. He was her best friend after all. She opened the door and Dan gave her a smile.

"Wanna talk about it or do you just wanna sit and cry?" he asked and Marti tried to laugh.

"Just sitting and crying sounds good to me, but please close the door. I don't feel like sharing my crying with the whole squad." she muttered and Dan nodded. He closed the door and went sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed.

"You're sure you don't wanna talk about it?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Maybe later. I just wanna sit here for a moment."

It felt good to not talk about her problems with Julian, it was like they didn't exist. But unfortunately reality hit her hard when Dan asked her that one question.

"Is it about the guy from a few months ago?" Marti's body winced. She had no idea how she could avoid that question, so she just didn't respond. She knew she had to tell him eventually, but the longer she could keep it a secret for Dan, the better.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Annabelle entered Julian's house and she saw Julian sitting on the stairs with his hands in his hair. She sat down next to him and touched his arm.

"Hey big brother. You're being ridiculous, you know that?" she said and Julian failed to smile.

"Yeah, but I have no clue what she expects from me. I mean, the one moment we agree that we'd wait till she switched classes to go public but the next she's telling people she's my girl." he said and Annabelle laughed.

"That's your only problem? Geez Jules, you're in worse condition than I could imagine." she said. "You have commitment issues, serious ones."

"And you think I don't know that?" he responded and she chuckled.

"No, otherwise you wouldn't be sleeping with her." and she suddenly realized that Julian mentioned switching classes. "Jules, how old is she exactly?"

Julian looked at her and found it hard to tell her the truth. He took a deep breath.

"She's 21, she's a Junior student in my Constitutional Rights class." he said and Annabelle's opened, closed and then she opened it again.

"Bell stop that, you're not a fish." He muttered and Annabelle pushed him softly.

Then she asked the one question he hoped she wouldn't ask him.

"How can you be so stupid to date a student of yours?"

He just smiled a bit and shrugged.

"The moment she walked into my classroom, I knew she was special. Seeing her smile was the highlight of my day. She argued with me, flirted a little and I liked it. She's not only pretty, but she's smart too. She helped me get Travis out of jail. When that one night stand, don't you dare judge me," Annabelle shook her head. "When that one night stand developed in something more, it made me feel alive again. I'm falling for her Annabelle, I'm falling harder and harder every day and that scares the crap out of me."

His sister was quiet for a moment. They've stopped talking about his love life when his former fiancé crushed his heart, he was devastated and nobody could fix him. That's when he started teaching at Lancer and sometimes Annabelle still thinks he blames himself for her departure.

"Julian, you're telling this to the wrong person. Does she know how you feel?" she asked and Julian kinda nodded.

"I guess so, I told her I like being with her." he said. "Only I said it when we were having a disagreement."

Annabelle shook her head and sighed.

"You need to be open with her, tell her what you just told me." she stood up and made a gesture he should do the same. "What are you waiting for? Just go already!"

He kissed his sister on her cheek and she smiled.

"You're becoming a grown up, you know that? Now get out so I can lock up."

When he locked up his place, he didn't really have a clue where he could look for Marti. Cheertown would be the place where he'd start looking, so that's where he would go first.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Dan had left Marti in her room because he had promised Savannah they would go out for dinner. So Marti was all alone with her misery. She considered calling him to apologize but she knew she wasn't wrong this time. When she got sad, she'd usually grab her guitar but looking at the guitar alone would make her sad too. Wanda had given her her father's guitar and Marti hadn't played on ever since the performance at The Rat. Due to the fact she had nothing else to do, she decided she could use some sleep. Maybe she would rethink her current situation with Julian. Just when she opened the drawer with her pajamas, she heard a familiar voice.

"Can you tell me where I can find Marti? I need to speak with her and it's kinda important."

Julian's voice. The person who he had asked apparently pointed towards her room, because she didn't hear a response. He knocked on her door and she opened the door very slowly. Their eyes met. She could see some sadness in his eyes and he could see it in hers.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanna talk, can I come in?"

"Why? Is it important? You could've just called you know."

"Well, I discovered some news that could change a lot. Change as in good change, I mean." he sighed and he started whispering. "I can't say it here. If someone hears it, it could ruin the case."

Marti opened the door and let him in. She looked at him with her arms folded. He closed the door and sighed again.

"I'm sorry Marti, I really am." he said but he knew that alone wasn't good enough. "I have serious commitment issues and that has everything to do with my ex-fiancé." he said and he gestured her to sit down. She knew that they had to have the "exes-conversation" someday, but she didn't realize it would be so soon.

"Seven years ago I fell in love with a woman. We had a relationship for like two years and we were so in love. One day she told me that she was pregnant so I did what I thought was the right thing. I proposed to her and she accepted. What I didn't know, was that she was cheating on me. So on the wedding day, she didn't say 'I do' and she decided it was time for me to know the truth. She told me she was in love in with my best friend and that is was his baby. He was standing next to me, because I was stupid enough to ask him to be my best man. I hit him, told her I never wanted to see her again and I fled to Memphis. Annabelle was starting with her study here and I figured it would be far away to fled my mistakes. Wisdom grew on me with the time and then you came along. I've been falling for you ever since we slept together. I denied it, that didn't work so I tried to accept it." he said and Marti just listened to his voice.

"You make me feel alive again and I wanna be with you. I know I don't talk a lot about my feelings, but I wanted you to know this."

It was a lot to process for Marti but she realized that this is a part of him that will never leave him. She got up and hugged him. She knew he isn't much of a hugger but unexpectedly he hugged her back. He looked down and saw her smiling. He pressed his lips on hers and she answered his kiss.

Their relationship was changing but in a good way. Julian was opening up and she was accepting the way their relationship is for now. The only obstacle coming up was facing the people at the black-tie event from the Tennessee Bar Association...

* * *

_A/N P.P.S. : _Yeah I know ... girlfriend cheating with the best friend blah blah. I know it's old, but it was the only way for me to explain his 'commitment issues', so there you go.


	12. Chapter 11 I'll love you so

_A/N: _Hi readers! Sorry it took so long to update, but I have finals the next two weeks so I'm very busy studying. If I don't pass these exams the next two weeks, I won't graduate so they're kinda really important ;-) So the next update will be somewhere end of May, beginning of June..

Anyways; how awesome were episode 20 and 21? Lots of Martian scenes and they were very lovely! Only, Julian as a married man soon to be divorced doesn't fit in my storyline... I wanted to follow the CW's storyline, but I really have to skip that one little detail. I hope you all don't mind. But I'll bend their storyline so it can fit into my story :)

So, here's a short chapter to keep y'all entertained ;-) I also want to thank y'all for the lovely reviews! They're great in reminding me where I'm writing for, besides for myself of course. So thank you for the lovely reviews!

Next chapter will be in +- 3 weeks and it will be about the event! :D

* * *

**C****hapter eleven; I'll love you so**

Savannah was knocking on the door of her room. She couldn't get in because it was locked. She didn't remember locking it but thankfully she has a roommate who could lock the room as well.

"They've been in there for a while now. A handsome person in a suit walked in, said he needed to talk to her about an important case they're working on or something." someone said to Savannah and she was curious who that person could be. Then she realized that the only person who Marti knew and who'd wear a suit was Julian. Savannah's eyes grew big and her hand went to her mouth.

"They'd better not be doing it..." she mumbled very softly and she knocked again.

"Marti, I want this lock to be opened in ten minutes. Do you understand me?"

Meanwhile, Julian and Marti were laying on her bed. His fingers were stroking her cheek while he was planting sweet kisses in her neck. Marti closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the attention.

"Your friend wants us to move..." he whispered in her ear and Marti giggled a bit.

"She said she wants the lock to be opened in ten minutes. That gives us ten more minutes to enjoy this." she muttered and she let out a soft moan when he planted a kiss near her ear. She opened her eyes and Julian could see a familiar twinkle. It was the same twinkle he saw when she first kissed him, besides the fact that he was drunk and that he couldn't remember it the next day, the twinkly eyes remained in his memory.

"Marti, _no._ I know what you're thinking and as hard as you are to refuse, the answer is _no._" he said and Marti pouted a little. Her hands went to his crotch and she opened the fly of his pants. He grabbed her hands and shook his head.

"I'm being ridiculous, I know. But we can't risk it. If anyone hears us having sex, we're screwed." he said. "And not in _that_ way." He closed his fly and kissed Marti quickly. He fixed his tie and his shirt, then he opened the lock.

"We leave Saturday morning at 9 a.m. Please bring a nice dress or something that you'd could wear to a black tie event." he said and he smiled in the way only he could.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Savannah returned after five minutes and she could open the door. She missed Julian but she could tell by looking at Marti's smiling face he had been here. Savannah closed the door and was a bit confused by the fact that Marti started looking in her closet.

"What are you looking for?" she asked and Marti checked if the door was closed.

"I'm looking for the dress I wore during the initiation. Do you know where it is?"

Savannah shook her head.

"No, why do you need it?"

"Well, I told you about my invitation to the Bar Event? It's black tie so I need a fancy dress."

"Okay, you have two options. Option A, rent a dress. Option B, shop for a new dress."

"Is there an option that doesn't involve me spending lots of money on a dress?"

Savannah smiled and shook her head.

"Marti, taking you to this event is a way to introduce you into _his_ world. You need to look good because if you don't look good, he doesn't look good."

Marti hadn't seen it like that and she sighed.

"I'll guess we're going shopping tomorrow then. I'm leaving Saturday morning."

Savannah smirked and became exited for the both of them.

0-0

The next day Marti went shopping with Savannah and they visited a lot of stores. Marti tried on lots of dresses and a lot were looking great, but she didn't feel like she'd found _the_ dress yet. Plus, the prices were unbelievably high.

"God Savannah, will I ever find a dress that is suited for an event like this?" Marti sighed when they left another store.

"Yes, Marti. Positive outcomes only, remember?" Savannah laughed quietly and Marti tried to smile. She became really desperate in finding a dress. Then they walked across a store, where Marti saw the dress in the window. It was white, with a strap around the middle and it was partly covered little rhine black rhinestones. Savannah saw the look on Marti's face.

"Let's go try it on." she said and the girls went inside.

Marti tried on the dress and it looked stunning. Savannah smiled and then Marti's face turned sad.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked a bit confused. "The dress looks awesome."

"Yeah, two hundred dollars awesome." Marti muttered. "I can't afford that."

A minute later she hung the dress back and they went back to cheertown.

"This was hopeless. Perhaps somebody has a dress I could borrow." Marti sighed.

"Yeah, I'll help you ask around." Savannah said and their ways parted.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Marti met Julian at his house. She noticed the "for sale" sign in the front garden and she'd never noticed that before. She wondered if the house was for sale for a while or if he just put it for sale. Of course it was mostly dark when she visited Julian, so it could be possible that she'd missed it before. She rang the doorbell and Julian answered quickly. He kissed her like he'd missed her.

"Hey, you've got your stuff?" he asked and Marti nodded.

"Hm yeah, I got everything." she said and she got into the car. He put her things in the trunk and he went back to his front door to lock up. Then he got into the car.

"So, are you a little exited?" he asked and she nodded. She turned on the radio and stared through the window.

"I'm also a bit scared," she said and Julian threw her a confused look. "I mean, I'm scared about meeting all those important people and what they'll think of us."

Julian chuckled a bit and kept on focusing on the road.

"I thought you didn't care about what other people think?" he said and Marti nodded again.

"Yes, but in my eyes when I see a slightly older man with a young woman, I'd think he was having his mid-life crisis. Not that you're having a mid-life crisis, but I just don't like people judging is."

"Marti, no matter what you do in life, you'll always be judged by other people. That's simply in our nature. We can't help it. Now that's of your chest, can you start being exited? It can be very useful in the future for you to have met these people."

Marti sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I know, but it's normal to be a bit nervous for an event like this?"

Julian nodded and Marti didn't say anything more.

0-0

They were an hour away from Nashville and Marti still hadn't said much.

"This event isn't the only thing that's bothering you, is it?" Julian asked and Marti didn't respond.

"Come on Marti. The moment we decided that we have a relationship, that's when everything changed. We need to start talking to each other Marti. Other wise this won't work."

"Okay, fine. I saw the 'for sale' sign in your front yard. When were you planning on telling me?" Marti asked and Julian smiled a bit.

"I was gonna tell you when the house was sold. I thought it wouldn't be a big deal." he said. "But you're right. I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry."

Marti nodded and touched his hand.

"It's okay, I just wish you told me sooner. Any more surprises?"

"Hm, no not really. The only surprise I have left is that my parents live in Nashville, but hopefully we won't see them."

Marti wondered why he didn't want to see his parents but she figured he would tell her when he was ready.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

An hour later they arrived at their hotel. They checked in and went to their room.

They carried their luggage to their room and Marti checked the time. 2 P.M.

"Okay, the event starts at five thirty. What do you wanna do till then?" Julian asked and Marti started to grin. She walked closer and Julian started to grin too.

"Well, we certainly have time for _that._" he said and he pulled her closer. Their lips met and her tongue found its way to get inside his mouth. His hand stroked her ass and he felt her lips curl into a smile. One of them tripped over their feet and they fell on the bed.

"Careful, don't want my suit to crumple." he whispered in between kisses and she shoved the travel bags for suits away. Then it hit her. Why did Julian have two travel bags for suits when he only needed one?

"Julian?" she said and she broke off the kisses. "Why do you have two travel bags?"

"Why don't you open one of them and see for yourself?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Marti followed his orders and opened one bag. A beautiful white dress was visible. The dress she tried on in the store. Her hands went to her mouth and she couldn't stop smiling.

"The dress I loved." she whispered and she felt Julian's body behind her. His arms around her waist.

"I couldn't let to accompany me in a borrowed dress, now could I? I need to show you off tonight." he whispered and her smile became a grin.

"But how did you know?"

"Your little cheerleader friend told me. She walked into my classroom and told me about your dress dilemma. I found it quite amusing."

She turned around and kissed him passionately.

"You are the best." she said and now he smiled.

"Well, I know a way for you to thank me." he whispered in her ear and he pulled her on the bed. She grinned and started to unbutton his shirt. Clothes flew around the room. She opened his fly. Her hand stroked his cock and he left out a moan. He planted kisses all over her collar bone. Then he placed himself in front of her opening and he entered her slowly. He started to thrust inside her, she let out a moan.

This time was different from the other times they've had sex. Usually it was rough, sweaty and full of lust. This time wasn't rough at all, it was sweet and passionate. This time they made love, for the first time.


	13. Chapter 12 let's get dancey

_A/N:_ I'M ALIVE! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for so long. It took like, forever to get inspired. But that's not really a great excuse. For those who are interested; I failed my exams so I'll be busy finding another school for next year. Long story and not very interesting.

Okay, so... as you all know Hellcats got cancelled... That sucks. But thankfully I haven't used the last episodes in my fanfiction yet, so the next chapter will be a little easier to write.. I have the next chapters sorta planned out..

_Disclaimer:_ Hellcats belongs (or belonged?) to the CW...

So, enjoy this chapter.. It's shorter that usual but I hope you'll like it..

* * *

**Chapter twelve; let's get dancey**

Julian and Marti arrived at the annual Tennessee Bar Association Black-tie Event. He showed the guard at the entrance his invitation and he offered Marti his arm.

"Showtime." he whispered in her ear and he planted a kiss on her cheek.

They walked into the building and Marti was speechless when they were inside. All kinds of people wearing tuxedos, pretty dresses and they all looked way older than she was. She really felt uncomfortable between all these people, what if she didn't fit it? What if they thought she was his midlife crisis? Or even worse, what if they thought that Julian had brought his cousin or something because he didn't have a real date? Thankfully Marti' insecurities caught Julian's eye. He took her hand and kissed it.

"We'll be fine. Just do me a favor will ya?" he whispered and she nodded. "Keep on breathing, you look a bit pale."

He planted a kiss on her cheek and they walked to their table. Marti never knew that there was some kind of dinner too. She thought it would be a dancing event, ballroom dancing and stuff like that.

"Hey Bob." Julian said to the man next to him. "How's Alex doing?"

"Well she's doing fine, despite the fact that she just had twins. I always thought we didn't sleep much back in college, but those kids .. they keep waking up at the moment you start dozing off again. It wrecks you man." Bob said and he held his hand in front of Marti.

"Hi, I'm Bob." he said and Marti replied with her name.

"So you and Julian went to college together?" she asked and Julian smiled.

"Yeah, it seems like years ago. We had much fun, I can tell you that. I guess he lost his wild hairs by now, right?"

"If you only knew." she muttered and Julian didn't look at her. It seemed like he was trying not to laugh and thankfully Bob didn't see it.

"And what do you do for a living, Marti?" another person at the table asked. Marti and Julian shared a look.

"I'm kinda still in college. Pre-law." she quickly said and she was surprised nobody didn't really care.

"Hey Julian, do you know when the speeches start? I need to be in court tomorrow morning and I don't want to get home so late." another man asked and Marti was surprised how many people knew Julian.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is this her?" the person asked and he held out his hand to shake Marti's. "I'm Jackson McNutt, I'm a colleague of Julian. I've heard a lot about you. All positive things, of course."

Marti was still a bit flabbergasted that somebody knew who she was and Julian answered Jackson's question. Marti didn't even realize that there would be speeches. The man left and dinner was served. It was going to be a long evening.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Somebody went to the little stage in the front and tapped the mic. He spoke the usual words, like 'test test, one two three'. Then the room went silent and the man started talking.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the annual Tennessee Bar Association Black-tie Event." he said. "My name is Josh Miller and I'll be presenting the awards tonight."

Marti was even more surprised. Awards? At a Bar Association Event? She wanted to ask Julian but he was focussing on the presenter.

"Let me begin with the most important awards of the evening. I've known this lawyer a long time and I'm glad to award her with the awards of Counselor of the Year! Please give a warm welcome to Miss Cathy Jones!" he said and a familiar woman walked towards the stage.

"Thank you Josh. I just want to thank all those criminals who make my job so much easier and to my opponents in the court room, thank you for making it so much fun to win a case. Thank you all." and she walked back to her chair.

Marti was stunned by the speech and Julian shook his head.

"We've met her before, in court. She was my opponent in Travis's case." he whispered to her. "Nobody really likes her."

There were more speeches and more awards. Julian was even mentioned in somebody's speech, for his previous work in a particular case. He didn't want to say what the case was about, but she was sure it was an important one.

The speech-part of the evening was over and people started to mingle. A woman sat next to her and she tried to start a conversation.

"So, how long have you two been together?" she asked and she smiled when she saw Marti's surprised face. "Honey, we're all lawyers here. It's obvious that you're sleeping together and Julian didn't bring a date since Alice dumped him."

"Oh okay, we've been together a month give or take a few days. Who's Alice? Was she his former fiancee?"

The woman nodded and Marti saw Julian leaving the table. He walked towards two other men and the three disappeared quietly. This evening became even stranger by the minute. Marti clearly wasn't comfortable on her own and she excused herself. She went looking for the restroom and she stayed there for a while. In her opinion, this was a boring event and she wasn't looking forward till the day that she would be really invited. She checked her make-up and wanted to leave. She was stopped by Cathy Jones.

"So, you're this month's candy. He must be serious with you, considering he brings you as his plus one." Cathy sneered and Marti turned around to face her.

"Do you have a problem?" Marti asked and Cathy laughed.

"Of course not, I just wanted to warn you. He's gonna leave you or neglect you. Certainly now he's starting his own business and quitting that lousy teachers job." and another evil smile when she saw Marti's ignorant expression. "Oh you didn't know that? I'm sorry. As soon as the month's over, you will be replaced by another girl." Cathy Jones walked passed her and Marti was left alone.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

The event was almost over and Julian hadn't seen Marti for over an hour. He was getting worried and he excused himself. He found Jackson McNutt and asked if he had seen Marti. Sadly he hadn't, but his wife had. She told him that she went to the restroom and never came out. He sighed and went looking for the restrooms. He found them quickly.

He entered the ladies' restroom without hesitating. Nobody was there.

"Marti?" he called. "Marti, it's me. Can you please come out?"

He heard sniffing from behind the last door and he walked towards it.

"Marti, what's the problem?" he asked. More sniffing.

"Marti, it's a bit difficult having a conversation when you're behind a door. Can you please come out?" and he heard the sound of movement. The door opened and Marti came out with a very sad expression on her face.

"Okay, what happened?" he asked and he took her in his arms.

"That bitch..." was the only thing she said and Julian was confused.

"Who?"

"Cathy Jones told me some awful things. You will leave me within a month because you will be busy with your new law firm and that you'll hook up with some employee." she muttered and Julian chuckled a bit.

"Okay. And you let her get to you? Come on Marti, we both know you're better than that."

Marti gave him an angry look and it scared him a little.

"Are you starting a new law firm?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, at least that's what I'm trying to do. It's not an easy job you know. It takes time."

"And it didn't occurred to you to mention it to me?"

"No, because I wanted to be certain if I could make it work. My partners of interest aren't sure if they'll join me. Besides, you don't tell me everything either."

"Okay, that's reasonable. Why are you selling your house?"

"I can't tell you that, our relationship isn't ready for that kinda news. I'm sorry."

That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. She freed herself from his arms and she turned her back to him.

"Then I don't think we have a relationship anymore. I can't stand secrets, you know that."

He nodded and sighed.

"Fine then. Let's quit then. If that's what you want."

"Don't you lawyer me! I don't know what I want, but I do know that I can't stand secrets!"

"Stop yelling. You're making a scene. Let's go back to Memphis and we'll sort things out."

"Fine. Let's go then." she said and they left the restroom.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

At the hotel, they packed their bags and got into their normal clothes. They checked out and walked towards the car. They got in and Julian started driving.

There were no words exchanged during the four hour drive. Julian wasn't happy with the situation and he had no clue why she was still mad at him. Sometimes he just didn't understand women, no matter what age they had.

When they arrived in Memphis, he stopped near Cheertown. She got out of the car without saying anything, she got her stuff and walked towards the building.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" he said and Marti just kept on walking. She was busy with being mad at him. Julian drove home. He had no clue if their relationship was over, but he was sure that whatever this situation was, it wasn't good.


	14. personal update

Hey guys,

I'm sorry that I've been a bit MIA lately. I just got a new job and I had to work a lot. Now I've been in France for a week, but I haven't got the time to write anything yet. I've been sleeping so much.. But this place has wifi so I'll update when I have written something!

xx.


	15. Chapter 13 If Ill never see your face

****Hi readers! I know, it's been too long since I've posted a new chapter. I've been having a writers block and since the series stopped airing, I've been searching for inspiration ever since. I've been having this idea for quite some time and I know it seems a bit rushed and unfinished, it's just that I wanted to give this couple a proper ending. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellcats.

* * *

**Chapter 13; if I never see your face again**

It has been two months since Julian last saw Marti. Since their weird fight after the Tennessee Bar Association event, he has been busy with his starting company.

He knew Marti had been in the student-court and defended her friend Lewis, who was covering for their mutual friend Savannah. That they broke up, didn't mean that he stopped caring for her. So when he had heard the news in The Rat, he was devastated.

Julian was sitting at the bar when Wanda shushed the whole bar.

"After the National Cheerleading Championships, the bus from the Lancer Hellcats was involved in an accident. Five cheerleaders are heavenly injured and one Hellcats didn't survive."

Wanda had dropped a bottle of fine Scotch and Julian spit out his coffee. Marti was in that bus, involved in an accident.

His eyes met Wanda's and they thought the same.

"I'll drive." he said and Wanda just nodded. Marti never told her about her relationship with Julian, but as a mother she knew.

When they arrived at the hospital, lots of concerned parents had already arrived. Julian saw his sister running from left to right and he grabbed her arm.

"Bell, where is she?"

Annabelle had a sad look in her eyes. She remained professional, even though she started to care for the girl.

"She's okay. She's gonna make it. She was operated on but the treating doctor will talk to Wanda soon enough." she said and Wanda overheard the conversation.

"She was operated on? What room is she in? Can we see her?"

Julian was surprised that she said 'we' but he accepted gladly that Wanda knew he cared for her daughter.

"She's in room 401. It's on the third floor."

Julian gave his sister a rushed kiss and he left with Wanda to the elevator.

They quickly found her room and there she was. She looked terrible. Part of her face was bruised and it seemed like she had broken an arm. Julian took Wanda's hand and together they waited for a doctor for more information.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

It took a while for a doctor to come to Marti's room.

"I'm sorry but I can only share medical information with the familymembers." the doctor said.

"Well she's obviously her mother." Julian muttered and Wanda smiled.

"I consider this man family, so you're free to speak." Wanda said and Julian was thankful for that. Not a lot of mothers would approve of his relationship with Marti, if there still was a relationship. The doctor was a bit startled by her statement, but he seemed to accept it.

"Very well then. Miss Perkins has a fractured wrist. Her zygomatic bone, better known as her cheekbone is damaged and due severe damage to her stomach, she's lost the baby."

Julian was shocked to hear that she was pregnant, so was Wanda.

"The baby?" Julian muttered.

The doctor figured out that these two persons did not know about the pregnancy.

"She was about 10 weeks pregnant. She will be okay, the bones will heal."

The doctor left. Wanda looked at Julian and she had an odd smile on her face.

"So," she started. "Pregnant huh?"

She let out a weird chuckle before the tears started flowing.

"My little girl, all bruised and broken." she muttered while sobbing.

"You heard the doctor, she will be alright." he said. He couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable in this position. His girlfriend, or former girlfriend, had several broken bones and had lost a baby. He wondered if Marti herself knew that she was pregnant.

They just sat there in silence, the only sound made was the machine showing Marti's heartbeat.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Julian and Wanda took turns watching Marti. He felt so guilty for treating her like a child the last time he saw her. He never wanted her to feel bad.

"Julian?" a raspy voice muttered. Julian sprung up and came closer.

"Marti, you've been in an accident and you're in the hospital." he said and he saw the little panic in her eyes. "It's better if you don't talk so much, you should rest."

"When did I have the accident?" she whispered.

"A week ago."

"So I've had plenty of time to rest. Tell me about the accident." she demanded.

"Okay. When you returned from a cheerleader event, the bus crashed. Five of you got injured, including you and I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but Alice didn't survive the accident. Savannah is okay, she has a broken arm and a broken leg but she's okay."

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and all Julian wanted to do is hold her, so he did carefully.

"I'm so sorry we fought, it was bad for me to keep secrets from you."

Marti tried to hit him with her free hand, since her left wrist is broken and casted, she started to cry more.

"You just told me my friend died, you shouldn't bring up that stupid fight!" the emotions took the best of her. She kept crying and he just held her without saying another word.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

After an hour of silence, Julian decided he should bring up the subject they both didn't want to talk about, the pregnancy.

"Marti?" he asked and she made a sound to let him know she heard him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She didn't look at him, but he was sure she knew what he meant.

"You know I would've been there for you, no matter what your decision would've been."

This time she looked into his eyes.

"I lost it, didn't I?" her voice cracked a little and Julian nodded. "I wasn't going to tell you because I wasn't going to keep it."

She wept away the tears from her cheeks.

"Nevertheless, I wish I'd known." he said and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he said. "I hope you know that."

This was the first time he'd ever said that and Marti knew it meant a lot.

"I love you too." she said. "Can we just start over?"

"I'd like that." he said and he kissed her.

They just sat there, on Marti's hospital bed, enjoying each others company. It was the start of a new beginning.


	16. Epilogue

****Okay, here it is. The finale. Please don't hate me if you don't like it. As I explained in the previous chapter, I just wanted a nice ending and in my opinion, this is a nice ending. It may seem a bit strange, then again, who really cares.

I hope you liked reading this fic and this is where we part our ways. I hope to see you soon (if I can manage to complete another fic .. xD)

Thank you for supporting me and reading this fiction!

* * *

**Epilogue**

It has been several years since Marti's accident - 7 years to be precise. Marti and Julian gave their relationship another try. He'd been there when she graduated, she'd been there when Julian opened his own practice. After a year of dating, she moved in with Julian. Their mothers were thrilled when they announced that they were expecting. Their daughter Alice was adorable. They named her after Marti's friend, because due to the accident they got back together and since she's lost Alice in the accident, it seemed appropriate to name the baby after her.

"Mommy, it's time for the cake!" little Alice said and she pointed at the cake with 4 little candles on it.

Marti smiled and told her daughter she would bring in the cake in a second. The little one returned to the guests. An arm was wrapped around Marti's waist and she smiled. Julian planted a kiss in her neck and whispered in her ear.

"I've made reservations for next Thursday. I hope you're available then."

Marti turned around and gave him a puzzled look.

"What's next week?" she asked and he just pointed at her left hand, at her ring finger to be more precise and he made a 5 with his other hand.

"Five years already, who knew." she said and she kissed him.

"EEEEW! Mommy, you said you would bring the cake."

Marti and Julian laughed at their little creation.

"I love you." he mimed and she mimed it back to him. One more kiss and Marti brought in the cake. She put down the cake and all the guests started singing.

"Are you sure that you don't want another one?" she heard Julian's whisper in her ear and she smiled.

"Who knows what the future brings." she mysteriously said and they started to sing along with the birthday song as a happily married couple.


End file.
